Confused?
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Daisuke? or Yamato? Who should Ken choose? Wait, Daisuke's dating Takeru and Yamato's dating Tai right? Rated T for swearing and stuff.
1. Daisuke?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

A/n: I randomly got the urge to write this story. I have no idea what it's about…. I'm not sure on the couples but it'll defiantly be Ken and someone... because this is written from Ken's point of view. Anyhow on with the story;

* * *

_The thought never really occurred to me during the time I dated Yolei that it was in fact a boy that I was in love with irrefutably. Yolei, although sometimes needlessly angry and irrational, seemed to counter balance my quiet demeanor quite nicely. However, it was a few months after our two year anniversary that I noticed she herself seemed less into our relationship. For a while I worried and fretted trying to get her more involved. I myself, however, was in fact growing largely more attracted to my best friend, Daisuke. This didn't strike me as odd because it seemed as though it was normal for boys to feel this way. Take the two elder chosen children Taichi and Yamato for example, those two – both ridiculously handsome and charming- seemed to have found a solace in one another and – as far as I knew- were hitting it off quite nicely. It was shortly after my sudden realization that Yolei and I broke up over the fact we really didn't seem to match one another. Luckily we broke up on good terms and stayed friends, but after our break up it seemed as if everything else was falling apart. _

"Damn it Taichi, I can't today I have something else to do, get over it and move on already!" Yamato seethed, hanging up his phone, he looked back at Ken who sat quietly trying to not look uncomfortable at the conversation- well half of it anyway- that had just taken place. It really wasn't his place to get involved and from the sounds of it, the two didn't need any help. "Sorry about that. Please continue, what's gotten you so upset lately, I know you broke up with Yolei and all but that was quite some time ago."

"Sorry to intrude like this Yamato but I figured you could help because of you and Tai" Ken said, fidgeting and playing with the hem of his shirt. He grew only worse when he saw the annoyed look cross Yamato's eyes. "You know this is kind of a bad time I can probably deal with-

"No, no, please go on I didn't get the crest of friendship for nothing, Tell me what's bugging you and I'll try to help." Yamato said, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. Ken took a deep breath and started again, this time choosing not to look into the piercing blue eyes and instead spoke into the table he sat at.

"Well you see, shortly after Yolei and I broke up, I started to look at Daisuke in a new light, and really liked what I saw, but he's with Takeru, and it just really feels like I should do something to get Dai to pay attention to me, because I want him. On the other hand, I know that it's wrong to think that because Takeru's a really great guy and he and Dai go really well together so I'm choosing not to. I don't want to be the one to break it up- I really don't even want them to break up, but I feel if I'm near Dai I'll do something stupid and they will break up and it'll be my fault and they'll both hate each other and me." He fell silent and continued to stare at the table, refusing to look up. Yamato was silent for a long time; eventually however, he spoke softly;

"I'm not entirely sure why you came to me with this problem, and not someone who's rational like Izzy, but you came to me so I'm going to tell you what I think. First off, I'm not going to condemn you for how you feel, but I'm also not going to condone you and let you do as you wish. I do believe that it would be unwise for you to try and do anything to break Takeru and Daisuke up, but I feel you've figured that already. As for not doing anything stupid and accidentally breaking them up, I think the best way to avoid that is to sit the two of them down and tell them what you told me.

"That situation could go two ways however-just as a warning- either they will accept what you feel and the three of you can move on or it'll back fire and cause more trouble then you've already gotten into. I can't tell you for sure which way it'll go but I think its best for you to try at least." Ken nodded in agreement. He knew what Yamato was saying was good advice and he seriously planned on going through with what the blonde had said. Even if it back fired on him, he felt it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you Yamato, I owe you one. If you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to call or come over and talk to me. I'd be glad to help you out." Ken stood and walked to the door, waving goodbye one final time as he existed the apartment, hurrying back towards his house to decide exactly what he wanted to do about his current predicament.

???

About three weeks after Ken had talked to Yamato he had yet to confront Takeru and Daisuke. He could feel the tension raising between the three, instead of talking it through, all three boys handled the problem the same. They ignored it like it wasn't there just incase talking about it went wrong. However, on a cold and rainy Thursday, everything fell apart so to speak. Ken was sitting in his computer desk chair staring off into space. The new chosen children had gotten together and were currently out of things to do taking shelter from the rain at Ken's house – which had been the closest to where they were at the moment. He'd taken them all to his room ( it was a tight fit but they all made it somehow) and they'd played cards for about half an hour before Daisuke and Takeru began cheating by trading cards. Ken gave a slight look of annoyance and left the room promptly saying he had to use the rest room.

Once he came back however, the situation hadn't improved much, but he gritted his teeth and decided to put up with it. After all, it wasn't like Takeru and Dai weren't a good couple so there should be nothing wrong with what they were doing right?

"Hey Ken" Daisuke said breaking Ken's thoughts he open his eyes and came face to face wit muddy brown eyes, he let out a yelp and fell backwards out of his chair, landing on Hikari's feet. She then let out a small scream and scrambled out from underneath him. He mumbled sorry to her before standing up and moving farther away from Daisuke – all the while trying to keep it from looking like he was _trying _to get away.

"Yes Dai?" Ken asked facing the window trying to get the blush to drain from his face before a certain blonde haired boy saw it. If Ken would have been looking towards the group, he would have seen the look of pure hurt cross Daisuke's face and the hatred cross Takeru's.

"Never mind it wasn't important." Daisuke said, his voice falling to a whisper. However, where he failed his boyfriend seemed to take the reigns. Takeru stood up and stormed over to Ken. Grabbing him he forcefully asked to have a private conversation in the kitchen. The pair left the room which fell into an awkward silence.

Down in the kitchen Takeru currently sat staring the purple haired genius down. Shifting uncomfortably Ken finally decided to break the silence. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"What the hell is your problem? For the past three weeks you've been the biggest jerk I've ever seen you be to Daisuke- it's been worse then when you were the Kaiser- do you not approve of our relationship or something? Because-

"No it's not that its-

"Then what the hell is it?" Takeru spat angrily, shifting so that he was in Ken's eye sight forcing him to look at him when he spoke. "Do you suddenly hate Dai or something? Is it something he said? Hell is it something I said? What's the matter with you?" with every question Ken seemed to feel a small pelt of guilt, it grew and grew until he could no longer hold it in.

"I like Daisuke… a lot. I mean _like, _like and I've been trying not to do or say anything that would compromise the relationship you two are in because you guys seem to really like each other and I don't want to mess it up. Apparently I'm not very good at it. I'm sorry its just I've never had this problem before and I don't quite know how to deal with it." Ken looked down again. He could feel the anger drain away from the blonde but he still hesitated to look up into those eyes- the beautiful eyes just like his brother's – whoa where had that come from? He must have made a face as the thought had crossed his mind, because Takeru looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. He had nothing else to say.

"I see." Takeru said at last. He didn't know how to respond to that statement. "I understand your problem there, just understand that I don't think Dai and I aren't going to break up any time soon. I'll tell you what, Dai and I will talk this over, and try and work it out so we don't put you into to many uncomfortable situations, and if we do break up, I promise I won't become mad if you decided to jump on the opportunity for Dai. I know he used to like you. He actually would come to me for advice on how to ask you out.

"It's kinda funny that you like him back though. So now that that's cleared up lets go have some fun." Takeru smiled at Ken who returned it. The two of them silently made their way back upstairs.

Before they got into the door however, Ken stopped Takeru. "Thank you. Really, thank you. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit this to you. But thank you for understanding and not hating me." Takeru only smiled and opened the door.

"What was that all about you two?" Dai asked, looking in between his boyfriend and his best friend.

"Nothing Dai, don't worry about it." Takeru said, sitting down onto the floor. He looked back at Ken and smiled. Ken hoped then that everything would be alright.

???

"Takeru told me you finally told him what was bugging you" Ken jumped slightly almost falling off the bench he'd been sitting on in the park; he hadn't heard Yamato approach him. "He's been complaining about you for weeks. He was kind of upset yesterday after I told him I'd known what your problem was all along."

"Yeah... I- wait, if he asked you why didn't you tell him?" Ken asked his head tilted slightly his hair glimmering in the evening sun. Yamato didn't answer for a moment, but only stared into the sunset as if thinking of a response that would be proper.

"It wasn't my place, I suppose. I just felt that I shouldn't become involved with this situation incase my own intentions got in the way." Yamato never looked away from the setting sun. The two stayed like that for almost ten minutes- Yamato standing staring at the sun, and Ken sitting looking at Yamato. Finally Ken plucked up the courage to ask his burning question.

"What intentions-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence however, because a horn blared across the peaceful park. Yamato looked up briefly then sighed.

"That'll be Taichi. It was nice talking to you Ken. Call me if you are ever interested." With that Yamato began walking away. Ken sat for a minute pondering what exactly was meant by that statement. Finding no answer he turned to ask Yamato, but the blonde head had already disappeared into the distance.

???

What Yamato had said to him stuck in his mind for nearly another month, until he could no longer take it, at which point he went to find the answer. He figured that if he went straight to the horses mouth on this one he' wouldn't get an answer. He'd get just another puzzling answer. The other problem was he hadn't seen head or tail of the blonde since that night in the park.

So he figured his best bet lay next to the horse, Taichi. And if all else failed he could just go ask Takeru. So that's why he was currently standing outside the brunette's door. He raised his hand to knock, only for it to be opened before he could. Said brunette then promptly walked out of the apartment and straight into Ken.

"Oh… Ken you are at my door." Taichi said dumbly, as he yawned widely, apparently he wasn't fully awake yet (despite the time currently being one forty two in the afternoon by Ken's watch.) "I was just going to get the mail, why don't you go inside and I'll be back in a jiffy." Before he could so much as agree, Ken was pushed in the house and the door was shut behind him. He sighed but sat on the couch in the living room waiting for the other boy to appear. After about three minutes to door opened and closed again.

Taichi appeared by the couch. "So, you said you had something to ask me about Yamato?" Tai prodded, sitting down in the chair across from Ken.

"Well the other day, Yamato helped me with a problem I'd been having, and when he went to leave he had said 'It was nice talking to you Ken. Call me if you are ever interested'. I don't know what he meant by that and it's been bugging me since he said it. I figured since the two of you were dating-"Tai burst out in laughter after this statement, Ken jumped slightly giving Tai a bewildered look.

"We're not dating." Tai said giving Ken a weird look. He laughed a little before adding; "I mean really Yamato and I? We're great friends and we are both gay, but us dating? We'd kill each other. We barley get along now and we're best friends. As for what he said to you. I'm afraid I can't be of any help. Come to think of it I haven't talked to him in almost a month." Ken sighed but stood nonetheless coming to Tai hadn't helped at all. He gracefully walked towards the door, muttering 'thanks' before shutting the door behind him.

Tai sat in silence for a while before muttering "I hope you know what you are doing Ishida."

* * *

A/n: I think I have a slight idea as to where this story is headed. I originally planned it to be a one-shot, but it kind of had the "first chapter ends here" vibe after that line… I don't know how many chapters will come of this, but what ever happens, happens. Please, Review and tell me what you think construction criticism & grammar correction is always welcome.


	2. Yamato?

A/n: Many thanks to _Akira Nishikawa _and _Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla _for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter. I'm almost positive I know where the plot is going now and I'm pretty sure it will end up a Yama X Ken. Although last chapter I was pretty sure it was going to be a Daiken... BTW '...' is thinking on Ken's part... it only appears a few times though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_It's strange to think that after the last few months I've lost my attraction to Dai. When I had first spoken with Yamato I felt the never dieing passion for Dai. The passion felt- right- that's the only way to explain it. However; ever since Yamato had said those faithfully cruel seven words, my whole existence seems haunted by the meaning of them. 'Call me if you are ever interested.' I've completely stopped thinking about Daisuke in a romantic sense- he doesn't seem attractive anymore- our old friendship has blossomed back, and Takeru seems a lot happier that I'm no longer wooing after his boyfriend. The perplexing thing however, is that instead of my thoughts being muddled by burgundy brown hair. They are enlightened by soft, sunshiny, blonde hair and harsh, yet gentle blue eyes. It seems that everything has switched. Instead of falling for Takeru's boyfriend it looks as if I'm falling for his brother. It has to be just another meaningless silly crush though. He's three years my elder. There isn't a single thing that remotely points to the possibility of him liking me, nor should there be. It's all just silly fanatics that I've placed in my mind; it appears to me that I'm stuck in another love story with no hope of escaping. Though, one may wish, can't they? _

Ken gave an annoyed huff and fell back on to his bed. Ignoring his problem that had currently arisen was tiring and quite frankly not working well. Unfortunately, the only person he could get the questions he needed answers to answered had left town on a month long tour with his band. He hadn't bothered to tell anyone of his departure save Taichi who'd later informed Ken that's where he'd gone. Despite his crush on the blonde, sometimes Ken hated Yamato. He had to wait almost another two weeks before the blonde came home. He didn't know how much longer this could go on before he gave up. The words had intrigued him. '_Call me if you are ever interested.' _That's what he had said. So then did that mean to call him whenever the words had piqued his curiosity? He decided that must be it. He got up and picked up the phone. He flipped through his address book, to Yamato's number.

He dialed quickly and listened as it rang, and rang. Finally it clicked. The automated version of Yamato's voice floated through the receiver; _"Hey, you've reached the phone of Ishida Yamato. I'm currently in a band practice, right before our next gig. For random knowledge press one and an automated voice will talk to you for hours, for questions you may have, press two and leave a message, and for rabid scary fan girls who stalked and or killed a friend of mine to get this number, hit the little red button and have a nice day." _Ken rolled his eyes in annoyance at the length of the message, but laughed anyway at the last part. He'd been hoping to talk to Yamato personally but a message would have to do. The only problem he faced was getting enough courage to actually say what he wanted to. Courage had never been his strong point. Kindness? Yes. Courage? No. That was Taichi and Daisuke's department. '_Screw it' _he thought and hit two. He heard the beep and automatically began talking.

"Hello Yamato, this is Ken. I was wondering what exactly you meant the other day when you said 'intentions' I was going to ask but you snuck away so fast I didn't have the chance. If you could call me back that would be great. Bye." He hung up quickly realizing how dumb he sounded. Maybe he shouldn't have called. He didn't even know for sure if Yamato would even listen to the message. He sighed again; deciding now wasn't a good time to worry about it. All would be reveled when Yamato called him back.

Two weeks after the phone call however, Ken was sure that he'd made a mistake. He'd never received a call back. Ken grimaced at the thought of what Yamato thought of him now. Chances are he's at his house- or wherever- laughing because of what a fool Ken had acted like. He shook his head however; Yamato didn't think he was a fool. He'd spent all that time and energy helping Ken sort out his feelings for Daisuke. What kind of person would do that only to turn around and laugh at him for feelings he may have developed while in the battle over his brother's boyfriend. Then a thought hit him. His brother's boyfriend, what if- what if Yamato had only said those hinting things to him to get him distracted from Daisuke. What if Yamato had played him? 'No. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?' Ken didn't really know Yamato that well. He may be just that protective of his little brother. Ken sat up, and moved to leave his house. He had to find out from Yamato if that's what had occurred.

???

Taichi watched his best friend as he paced across his living room. He knew this would happen. Yamato had set his plan in motion almost three months ago – as far as Tai knew- and just two weeks ago, he'd gotten the phone call from Ken that he had so desperately hoped for. The only problem was he had yet to return the phone call. Fear got in the way, so now Tai was left with the paranoid stuttering fool he called his best friend. Yamato finally stopped pacing and fell into a chair across from where Tai sat on the couch. "I really like him Tai." Yamato said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall to his apartment. "I know I messed up, but I really like him."

"Then call. You don't know if you messed up. He could have a serious like for you (1). You never know until you try Yamato." Tai calmly stated, trying to get his friend to not only calm down but think rationally. Yamato had never bothered to ask Ken if he was interested, and when he finally got the call, he can't seem to call back and see. Tai shook his head, sometimes blondes really are dumb (2).

"I can't call Tai. You should hear how he sounds on the phone, he has no idea what I've lead him into. It was such a bad idea to trick him into liking me why did you ever-"Yamato cut off as a loud crash sounded from out in the hallway, the two boys looked at each other and dashed out to see what it was finding nothing, they both looked around the hallway, confused slightly at the lack of life. The only thing obviously different was the broken flower plant that someone had run into. Tai looked down; and spotted a black D-3 (3) on the ground.

"I have good news and bad news Yama" Tai said holding up Ken's D-3. "The good news is you don't have to worry about telling Ken anything, the bad news is you don't know exactly what he heard."

!

Ken whipped his face trying desperately to get the tears to stop. He knew what he had heard though, and it just made it worse. _"It was such a bad idea to trick him into liking me". _That's what Yamato had said. He hadn't even remotely liked Ken. Yamato had used him, probably as Ken had suspected to help Takeru. He finally wiped away the last tear just as his phone began to ring, he looked at the screen. 'Yamato" flashed across it. Out of a sudden burst of anger he hung up the phone and turned it off. There was no way he was going to let Yamato explain anything. He didn't need to hear it. He knew the truth now.

!

"Well, he heard the latter end of our conversation." Yamato said, looking at Tai who only returned a small sad smile. " Which means now he hates me, go ahead and say 'I told you so', you were right Tai, I should have just let Ken decide on what the truth was for himself." Yamato sank into a chair and put his head into his hands.

"I don't want to say it Yamato; besides, you've said it all for me. Don't worry so much though, it'll all work out." Tai said, placing a comforting hand on Yamato's shoulder. "It'll work out." He said again, before he realized what time it was. "Awww shit, I have to go get Kari from cheerleading practice. Got to run, try not to wallow in self pity too long Blondie" Tai grabbed his bag off the floor and took off out the apartment leaving a very upset blonde by himself.

???

"KEN, HEY KEN!" Takeru took off running after the fast moving bluenette. Despite his better judgment Ken slowed down an allowed the blonde to reach him. He however refused to look, fearing he would be reminded of the blue eyed devil he so desperately despised at the moment.

"What do you need Takeru?" Ken asked hotly, not wanting to deal with anyone who had even the slightest connection with the blonde. He didn't need to be reminded of how foolish he was. He knew it was a mistake to fall for the blonde… however, why was it impossible to get him out of his mind then? Ken snapped out of his thoughts when Takeru started talking again.

"Yamato said he found this and asked me to return it." Takeru handed Ken his D- 3 and Ken silently cursed himself for leaving it behind. The blonde was probably laughing his head off at him right now. "He also asked me to tell you to go and talk to him, or call him, or at least answer your phone. Did something happen between you two that I should know about?" Takeru asked, trying desperately to look the bluenette in the eyes. Ken almost spilled everything out to the smaller blonde, but though better of it – seeing as how last time he had, it had completely backfired on him and he ended up in his current predicament.

"Nothing, and I don't want to talk to your asshole of a brother tell him to back off." Ken said glaring slightly, his anger from the other day returning. He promptly snatched his D-3 back and turned on his heels storming off. Takeru sat for a moment blinking. That was defiantly strange. He had never noticed until now how much Ken and Yamato acted like each other. Then a thought hit him and he groaned.

"Oh god. What did you do Yamato?" He asked the sky.

* * *

A/n: Well... I did not expect that chapter to turn out like that. There goes that plot I though I had earlier. I think I have a new one though to fit with this random change. I really though that Ken and Yama were going to find out they liked each other at the end of this chapter. This is the last time I write one of these on no sleep, they always end up different then I intended. Well review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up within a week or two. So anyhoo footnotes:

1: Tai saying 'Serious Like' it made my day… xD

2: No offence to blondes... There are many very smart blondes out there, my sister being one (She graduated from college with a BS in Math and now she's writing her Dissertation for her masters in international business so happy day for her!) And I am probably ditzy then she and I am a brunette so yeah.

3: Digital world thing totally happened in this story BTW… they're still fighting Archnemon (Arukenimon is the English version I think... I just recently watched seasons one and two in Japanese (with English subs!!) so I'm used to all their names for the digimon, so currently I can't remember the English names.) But anyhow it's not really important to the fan fiction (at the moment... probably never but maybe) so just know the Digimon stuff does exists hence the D- 3s.


	3. Takeru?

A/n: Thanks again to _Akira Nishikawa_for reviewing! So I just finished the third season of Digimon; Digimon Tamers and I must say I wasn't that impressed, I really didn't like it as much as the first and second season better. Oh and (completely random) the other day my friends and I were talking about a platypus, and the plural for it platypi. So I totally thought of this cute little platypus sitting in a pie tin. Get it Platy- pie? xD. Yeah I'm lame I know. So anyway, my friend drew me a few pictures of a platy-pie(not meant to be eaten.) and it practically made my year because it's so adorable... anyhow just so you know, the chapter is only called "Takeru" because he kind of is the main character most of the time. Ken doesn't have a little crush on him like he did Yamato and Dai (the previous two chapters) anyhoo on with the story;

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_Three weeks since I found out I was played by Yamato- that's how long it's been. Lately I've fallen back into my old moody self, barely talking to any of the other chosen children. Only when it's necessary do I even pretend to be social. They can all see my anger still seething within and I wouldn't doubt that they're worried I'll go dark again because of this. However that's illogical. I'm not going to let one bad crush – well two if you count the one I had on Daisuke- ruin the work I've done to heal not only myself but also the Digital world. No, I won't go evil again nor will I let myself feel angered or saddened over finding out Yamato only played me. But of course… if I don't care, why won't that blonde leave my head? Why am I still haunted by the words he spoke both to me and later to Taichi? He couldn't have meant it any other way, could have he? I never did let him explain… _

Angry blue eyes stared into hazy, sad blue eyes. Takeru waited for his brother to speak. When Ken had first said he was mad at Yamato, Takeru figured that he would be over it within a day. However; it had reached its third week of the bluenette avoiding and refusing to make any contact with Yamato. Takeru realized that the elder blonde had defiantly done something to piss off Ken. So now he sat staring at his brother expecting answers and he wouldn't leave until he got some. Finally tired of the icy glare that he regretted teaching to his younger brother, Yamato spoke up. "So, Takeru, to what do I owe the pleasure of you staring me down at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"What in the hell did you do to Ken? He's been moping around for weeks, and anytime you are even slightly brought up he gets angry and refuses to speak. I say again what did you do?" Takeru watched Yamato flinch at his words; his eyes became sadder at every mention of the pain Ken was currently going through. He sighed.

"Oh that-

"Yes that." Takeru snapped, angered again by Yamato's nonchalant attitude towards the situation. Takeru did love his brother dearly but, it didn't give him any right to treat people wrong. Especially Ken. With everything the former Digimon Kaiser had gone through he deserved a break.

"Well, I really liked- like- Ken, and when he came to me about the problem of you, Daisuke and himself I though it would be the perfect opportunity to try and hit on him- seeing as how him liking Daisuke meant he was gay. So I left small subliminal hints hoping he would catch on.

"He did – which isn't surprising I mean he's a genius an all- so anyway, he called me demanding I explain myself, and I kind of chickened out. I didn't mean to make him so angry, but he heard the wrong end of a conversation I had with Tai, and now I think he thinks I was only playing him to get his attention off of Daisuke. But I legitimately like him and feel horrible that this happened, but he won't talk to me, so how am I supposed to fix it?" If Yamato had bothered to look up at all when blurting out the royal mess he'd created, he would have seen Takeru's eyes soften. Sure, what he had done was stupid, but Yamato had never been a social person, so he couldn't vary well just ask Ken out. The problem was, Ken acted a lot like Yamato in that same area, so they were both just going to beat around the bush and nothing would be accomplished.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Takeru said Yamato gave him a look that said 'Gee thanks Sherlock' but chose not to respond; instead he let his little brother continue. "But I understand why you did it. I did something similar when I asked out Dai – well other then the lying to him part – but I believe my way might have worked better. I'll talk to Ken for you and see if maybe we can get you two at least in the same room." Takeru patted Yamato's head and got up to leave. "I'll see you later Yama"

???

For the second time that day, Takeru found himself in a staring match, this time however, with grey eyes (1) instead of blue. Ken didn't look rather happy to see him, and he supposed it was because Ken realized why he was here. It needed to be done though. "So, I talked to Yamato, and he wants you to know that he really is sorry for what you overheard and how it may have affected you, but its not what he meant by the statement and if you'd give him a chance he'd like to explain." Takeru said awkwardly picking all the green fuzz off the brown chair he was sitting in (2). It never occurred to him, how much his green shirt shed. His train of though was interrupted when Ken sighed angrily.

"I won't believe it until I hear it from his mouth!" The bluenette spewed, he wasn't going to put up with a lecture from another of the chosen. He didn't need to be told that Yamato hadn't meant it. He'd still said it. That part hurt more than anything else Yamato had said. "And that won't happen because I won't talk to him. Why should I anyway? It's not like I actually liked him." Ken looked away from the piercing blue eyes after the last statement. 'Don't give anything away, don't look at him' his mind screamed. Unfortunately, Takeru had caught the look.

"I don't believe that. If you are this upset over it then you must have had some sort of reaction to him. He really does like you Ken, and he wants to make up for what he said. Why can't you give him a chance?" Takeru mumbled, still looking at the fuzzy chair. His eyes showing the annoyance and anger he felt at Ken, and at Yamato. He stood up quickly, almost knocking a lamp off the coffee table. "You destroyed half the Digital World and we all forgave you, yet you can't find it in your heart to forgive something that you only heard part of the conversation. Some kindness you have _Kaiser_." With that the blonde stormed out, leaving Ken in shock at what Takeru had implied.

"I know I've slipped back into my recluse state but I'm not that bad am I?" Ken questioned himself, biting his lip wondering if his anger was valid or not.

???

"So you went over there to make peace, and then you called him the Kaiser as you left? It doesn't sound like that went very well." Daisuke said (3), propping his head on one of his hands, which rest on the arm rest of his chair. He currently sat across from Takeru, who had rushed over to his house and buried his head into the couch, and mumbling out what had occurred when he had tried to confront Ken about talking to Yamato. "I know you want to help your brother Take, but you can't just go to Ken and expect him to listen to you. I know you mean well, but after all, you are Yamato's brother. You are biased."

"I know, but I thought maybe he'd realize when it came from me that Yamato really did want to make things better between them. Why can nothing ever work out?" Takeru growled, punching the couch a little. Daisuke sighed as the dust floated up, thinking briefly that he really should get the couch cleaned out soon. "I mean, you liked Ken, then fell for me, then Ken liked you and fell for Yamato, and now that went south, and they are both way to stubborn to fix it! What are we supposed to do?" Takeru's voice was shaking at this point. He really liked Ken as a friend, and he wanted everything for his brother, so why couldn't they just make up?

"We do nothing. Fate has a way of working itself out like this. Before you know it they will have either moved on or they will be together. You can't let yourself get down because they are both to chicken to confront each other." Daisuke said, getting up and placing his hand on the back of his boyfriends head. "Now, lets go do something fun to get your mind off of it."

???

Ken locked the door as he stepped out of his apartment. Two days after Takeru had talked to him, and no sign of Yamato. He couldn't believe it but, then again he had made it painfully obvious he didn't want to see Yamato. Unfortunately that was a down right lie. He wanted to see Yamato more then anything at the moment. Everything Takeru had said threw Ken's life into perspective for him. The Kaiser comment had hurt, but the blue eyed boy had been right. He was acting superior and asshole- ish again. He took a step foreword, only to run into something solid and body like. He looked up slowly and met deep blue eyes. 'Defiantly not Takeru's' He thought, before his body did the only thing that seemed rational. He ran.

Yamato blinked in surprise. "Well, that was only slightly un-expected." He commented to no one before he took off after Ken. He caught sight of Ken as he got off the elevator. "Ken!" He screamed, making the other boy stop briefly, giving Yamato enough time to catch up to him, he reached out a hand to stop Ken from moving. Panicking again however, Ken started to run without turning around, his eyes went wide, and he slipped falling down a set of stairs.

???

"How did you ever manage to play soccer? Tripping over three stairs and spraining your ankle. Good going Ichijouji." Yamato said (4), trying to be light hearted about the situation, however the other boy frowned thinking the blonde was only making fun of him. Sensing the tension, Yamato coughed awkwardly. "I need your keys to get into your apartment." Ken silently handed them to Yamato who unlocked it quickly and let Ken off of his shoulders and onto the couch. He then took a seat into the chair across from Ken. "Now that I have gotten the chance to actually see you and you can't run away, I would like to apologies. You only heard half of what I said when you heard Taichi and me. I began the conversation saying how much I liked you, and ended with what you heard. I though you'd reject me, which is why I regretted tricking you into liking me.

"I chickened out, because I thought that you may only be rushing in and not actually like me, and it was my mistake for sending you those hints in the first place and I just want to formally apologies." Yamato looked up after his rant, to see Ken looking at him thoughtfully. "Well that's it; I guess I'll just leave now." Yamato got up and walked over to the door. His fingers had just brushed the cool metal when he heard a faint 'Yamato wait'. He turned and saw Ken standing behind them.

"Please, don't leave just yet. I forgive you Yamato."

* * *

1: Yes... I changed Ken's eye color... I like grey better then the purple-ey eye color he has… so yeah.

2: So, I realize this may seem like a really random comment to put in here… but I don't have an attention span… SO when I write the description goes off of whatever I'm thinking about. Which I guess currently is the little fuzzies you pick off of blankets and chairs... XD

3: I really like Dai, and people don't give him enough credit… so here he is, being awesome like we all know he is!

4: Haha, how many of you thought I had him fall down a full flight of stairs? C'mon now be honest. I'd never do that... xD

A/n: well that was fun! I hope whoever is reading this enjoys this chapter. More will be up soon. its not over yet. I kind of want to have fun with these two. Maybe go through a couple of their dates or something. I don't know we'll see. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and grammar fixing is always appreciated.


	4. Ken?

A/n: Thanks to '_Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla_' for reviewing! Sorry it took me this long to update, I was planning on having this up in only a short few days, but I went to Phantom of The Opera for a early birthday present, and then I got the flue, broke up with my boyfriend, started Marching Band, walked approximately eleven and a half miles for Relay For Life, and then VBS started at my church- which I volunteered to help at. So I've had a lot to do lately. But I'm back now, so on with the story! I give you 'Ken?'

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did then Yamato would have ended up with Ken, Daisuke or Taichi instead of Sora.

* * *

???

_I can't believe I doubted him. After all the time and energy he spent trying to help me, I treat him like a jerk. I wish I was less selfish. He didn't get the crest of Friendship for nothing, and I need to think more about my crest of Kindness, I'm sure not showing it. _

"I forgive you Yamato." Ken said, looking at the ground as he wobbled a bit on his good foot. Yamato stood motionless staring at Ken. He hadn't expected Ken to listen to him. Snapping out of his stupor he realized that Ken was standing.

"Sit down! You just sprained your ankle; you shouldn't be standing on it." Yamato chided, walking back to Ken and pushing him gently back onto the couch.

"Sorry," Ken said quietly, letting himself fall back at Yamato's touch. "And, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk, I really should have let you explain-

"No, don't apologize, I would have reacted the same as you did. Besides, you have nothing to apologize for, seeing as it is technically my fault you acted the way you did, and fell down the steps in the first place." Yamato laughed a little before falling back into the chair he'd previously been sitting in. "So, you said you forgave me dose this me we can take a chance and go on a date?"

"I think I'd like to try," Ken said smiling as the blondes eyes lit with happiness. "What exactly did you have in mind for this date?" Yamato's smile was replaced by a thoughtful half frown.

"Well, I though about going out to a movie and dinner, but seeing as how you've gone and hurt your ankle, how about I cook and we watch something here?" Yamato asked, standing up once again, only this time heading to the kitchen.

"I'd like that" Ken said, smiling when Yamato turned back around to wink at him. "I'd like that a lot."

Tai looked around the table, everyone in the room seemed bored, he sighed, then brightened up as the though of a topic they could all talk about. "So I was playing Zelda last night" he said, and instantly three heads rose in interest. "and it occurred to me that Link stores everything he owns in his tunic, I mean, the Deku nuts, seeds, and slingshot, fine; they're small enough but he also has the bomb bag, two swords, two tunics, two pairs of boots, and two shields at any given time; four kinds of arrows, a hook shot – or long shot depending on where you are in the game- the Fairy's bow, an ocarina – two if you count the fairy's ocarina- masks, chickens and all sorts of other stuff in there.

"I mean, how the hell does he do it?" He finished, propping his hand up on the dining room table that he, Takeru, Daisuke, and Yamato sat around. They were supposed to be having a 'guy's night' since all the girls had ditched them, but Ken and Cody had yet to make there appearance, and the four boys needed something to do until they got there.

"Well Tai, its obvious isn't it?" Daisuke asked laughing a little, the rest looked at him in interest. "I mean, he's got to have a fourth -dimensional pocket, that's the only way to explain it." He propped his feet up on the chair next to him, and continued. "I mean, they live in a world with magic, and they have to keep things somewhere, why not a fourth- dimensional pocket. I mean they have the Sacred Realm, and all its wonders, how hard is it to make a pocket like that. What's bothered me is how you can burn down all the cobwebs in the Great Deku Tree, but not him, I mean he _is_ made of wood why doesn't he start on fire?"

"Magic, I mean it's how they do everything else isn't it? Why would the Great Deku tree be any different?" Yamato pointed out deciding to join the conversation. "What you really should be thinking about is whether or not Link actually helped The Great Deku Tree commit suicide. He had to know that the evil power was going to kill him right?"

"Wrong" Said a new voice, all four of the boy's looked up to see Ken standing in the door way with Cody not far behind, "I mean, he didn't know, that's why he sent Link in there in the first place. He thought maybe if the spell was broken, he could keep living and help Link out, but because Ganondorf was stronger then he thought, he just gave the Kokiri Emerald to Link in hopes of him being able to save the present and the future."(1) Yamato smiled and stood to go and greet his boyfriend properly.

"I still can't believe that you two have made up and made it a month without breaking up." Taichi said, raising his glass of water to the two. "Congrats" He said, taking a sip, much like a toast. Takeru and Daisuke joined in and Cody cheered from behind Ken, making the last two in the room blush.

"Wait you didn't think that we could make it more then a month?" Yamato asked looking around; they all smiled sheepishly, nodding in agreement.

"You two took so long to get together we figured that one of you would have messed it up by now. I mean, it's a plausible scenario." Tai said laughing awkwardly, Ken and Yamato glared at him good heartedly.

"Go run up an alley and scream fish (2)" Yamato said hitting the brunette lightly on the back of the head. Tai protested to this involuntary movement of his head, but chose not to respond "Just wait until you start dating someone I'm going to give you so much crap." Ten pairs of eyes looked at Yamato questioningly. After a moment of silence they all simultaneously started laughing.

"Go run up an alley and scream fish?" Takeru chocked out between peels of laughter. "Yamato what does that even mean?" The elder blonde stuck out his tongue, and walked back across the hardwood floor to his chair at the dining room table. Ken followed him and hugged him from behind.

"Don't be crabby love, I rather enjoy your quirky comments, and sometimes they are the highlight of the day." Yamato grumbled a little, but stopped pouting nonetheless, opting to stand up and make his way over to the living room.

"Well we came here to party; we may as well get started." He said plugging in his N64 to one of the many TV's scattered around the living room. The other boy's in the house soon followed and noises of various games then filled the house.

Six hours later, Yamato found himself packing up all of his games, and his half – asleep boyfriend. "Don't bother to call his mother, Tai I'll just drive him home." He whispered quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping bluenette. He then left the apartment and made his way to his car, then to Ken's house.

??

"I'm sorry to get him back so late Mrs. Ichijouji; I didn't realize our party would go so long. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you to wait this long." Yamato said, bowing to Ken's mother, moving towards the door to leave, "I promise next time, I'll try and get him to call or something if we're longer then expected. The last thing I want to happen is for you to worry about him too much."

"Don't worry so much Yamato, I'm just glad he has friends like you to keep him busy, he used to spend so much time just sitting in his room studying. I think now because of all of you he even has a girlfriend. It makes me happy knowing he's happy, so please, don't apologies." She said, smiling kindly at him as he reached for the handle. His heart sank a little at the word 'girlfriend'. It had been as he expected then. Ken's parents still didn't know he was gay. Yamato hung his head sadly, remembering a conversation from a few weeks ago;

"_Ken, do your parents know about us?"_ _Yamato asked out of the blue, sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Ken looked up briefly from the magazine he was reading, he looked down again – slightly uncomfortable- trying to focus on anything but the other boy in front of him. _

"_No, I haven't even told them I'm gay. I know that I should but I'm afraid of their reaction." Ken said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for it yet. Besides it's not like you've actually told your family that we're dating. The only one who knows is Takeru right?" Yamato nodded reluctantly. _

"_Yes, but that's different, because if I told my family then they would go out of their way to embarrass you and me, and they would want to know _everything _about us. I know you are afraid but please just think about telling them will you?" Yamato asked softly, leaning over and kissing Ken. Ken nodded and mumbled a 'yeah'. _

Even though he had told Ken that he hadn't minded very much that he hadn't told his family about being gay, it still hurt Yamato a little that Ken was so anti- confrontational. Then again, the two of them did dance around their relationship for weeks on end. He sighed and headed back to his car, slowly heading home. He could worry about all of this another day, for now, he was just going to accept what he had and live in the moment.

As soon as he opened the door to his and his father's apartment, he came face to face with the man. "Hey, why are you up so late dad? Don't you have to work in the morning?" He asked, edging around his father who had a smirk plastered to his face.

"Your brother called, I didn't know you had a new boyfriend Yamato."

* * *

1: I suppose this conversation seems a bit odd, but I have to sadly admit that my friends and I had conversations like this daily, and we got really into them. It's kind of sad. We either talk about Zelda (OoT) or we go through wars, starting with WWI and ending with The Iraq war. The conversations were always interesting, but it just made us all realize how incredibly lame we were… xD ah well its fun na?

2: Oh the memories, I love this line... Hawkeye said it on M*A*S*H once and it made my day, so now I use it for everything.

A/n: Sorry for the really long delay and crappyness of this chapter. After everything mentioned in the A/n above, My sister and her boyfriend came for a two week visit from England, so I had to wait another week before I got a chance to update. If I wouldn't have gotten it up today, you guys wouldn't have seen this chapter until well into Agust(wich is why this chapter took so long, and sucks so much.), so sorry for that. I'll try to make the next chapter better, and hopefully I'll find time between everything to get it up in the next two weeks or so.


	5. Akira?

A/n; Sorry it took me so long to update this, I was frantic because I had _absolutely _no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter; then I realized that with this story I rarely ever have a clue what I'm going to do when writing. I never know how it's going to turn out. I do have somewhat of and idea – mind you- but I don't know how it'll pan out. This chapter, unlike most of the others is going to be Yama -centric, instead of Ken- centric. After all, Yamato is practically my favorite character, and any other fic with him in it have a _slight _degree of him telling the story. Because of this, the chapter is named _Akira? _After one of Yama's band mates who will play a leading roll in this chapter. As usual, OCs may be used as random appearances, but none of them will have a main or important role. Oh! I almost forgot! Silly me, Thanks to _Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla _and _Rueme _for reviewing last chapter. Also thanks to all of you who have added me as a favorite author, or added one of my stories! That means a lot to me! OH rating will go up to 'T' because of swearing, and random sex references.

Disclaimer: I do not – under any circumstances – own Digimon, or any other product or show that I mention in this chapter.

* * *

_Only one word can sum my life right now; horrifying, petrifying, atrociously awful. Alright, maybe there are a few words to describe it. Why is my life so repulsive? My father has just found out about my new boyfriend. Don't get me wrong. He's a very open man, and already knows- and has known for quite some time- that I'm very much gay. The thing is he's a gossip queen. He loves juicy gossip even when it involves his sons' love lives- scratch that _especially _when it involves his sons' love lives. He's sly and devious when it comes to getting information to spread around. He'll poke, prod, and dig at every comment and at every moment until his hunger is satisfied. The next few weeks are going to be hell for myself and Ken; and heaven for my father and my friends. _

The angry blonde stormed up the stairs, towards his mother's apartment. Fury radiated off his body, as he knocked on the door. When it opened, another blonde head poked out. A small 'eep' was heard before the door was frantically shut. The taller blonde stuck his foot in the door keeping it just slightly open. "Takeru! You son of a bitch, let me in!" Yamato seethed pushing past his younger brother into the apartment. "Why on earth did you tell Dad about Ken?" He stormed over to the leather couch and sat down angrily. "You knew that I wanted it to be privet until Ken was more comfortable!"

"I'm sorry it was an accident. I think he already knew something though, because when he called he drilled me with a bunch of questions and then he was like 'What's Yamato's new boyfriend's name?' and it popped out – like that friends episode where Phoebe helps Joey decide on how to get to Las Vegas.- I didn't mean too! Don't be mad!" the younger brother, fell into the chair across from the couch. He saw Yamato visibly relax, some of the angry tension drained from him.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry I yelled, but he's so invading. He's making me have Ken over for dinner tonight- no doubt to drill us- and after watching what happened to Daisuke after he first met our father, I'm afraid Ken will freak or something." Yamato mumbled, looking down towards the white shag carpeting. "I mean- never mind, you don't want to hear this." The elder boy got up and walked towards the door. "Sorry for barging in Takeru, I'll see you later."

"Wait, Yamato, are you sure you don't want to talk It'll make you feel better, and you may come to a conclusion about whatever is stressing you out." Takeru said, frantically grabbing at his brother's shirt, pulling him back into the sunlit kitchen.

"No, don't worry Takeru, its not important." With that Yamato left, leaving Takeru to his thoughts in the bright yellow kitchen.

???

"Dear Ken, do come in. It's a pleasure to meet you. Takeru has told me so much about you. Yamato, however, failed to mention you, probably to keep you all to himself. You are quite a cutie." Malcolm said, ushering Ken into the house. Ken blushed slightly at the comment before bowing slightly, with a quiet 'hello'. Malcolm laughed good heartedly at the formality. "No need to be so formal Ken- you keep my son from being a recluse hermit. So thank you for that." The man beamed again, as his son stiffened from the comment.

"Dad, stop embarrassing him, Ken, can you set the table" Yamato asked, his pale skin sprinkled with a pink blush. Ken nodded politely and grabbed the salad and silverware from the island in the middle of the kitchen smiling faintly at Yamato who was busy cooking dinner. He gracefully walked back over to the dark mahogany table and began to set it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yamato announced that dinner was done, and the three people sat around the table, in mostly silence. Annoyed at the lack of conversation, Malcolm spoke up. "So Ken, Yamato tells me that you play soccer. Does that make you any more flexible in bed?" Yamato chocked on the piece of bread he'd just popped into his mouth, and Ken blushed as violet as his hair. Malcolm laughed at the reaction, enjoying the pain he seemed to be causing his son.

"Uhm- we haven't... –

"Dad, he's sixteen, we've only been dating for a month or two. That- that hasn't happened yet. Oh, I am so sorry Ken." Malcolm laughed well heartedly again, his laughter only growing with the more embarrassed the two boys became.

"Well, I just want you two to be prepared for when that time does come along-

"Can we change the subject _please?_" Yamato asked, his face clashing horribly with his blonde hair. His dad- still in a fit of laughter- nodded. "So, Ken, how did your last game go? I'm sorry again I couldn't make it but Akira insisted that we practice."

"It went fairly well; as usual we beat Daisuke's team again this year four to two." Ken said, keeping his still bright red face hidden behind the veil of his hair. The rest of the meal passed in mostly silence, only every once in a while one of the three would speak. It wasn't until half way through desert that anything happened.

"So, any specific reason why the two of you aren't getting it on?" Malcolm asked, enjoying the reaction the two boys shared. Yamato, once again choking on his food, and Ken, turning so red that he matched the strawberry sauce poured over the cheese cake he was eating.

"_Dad_" Yamato whined, rubbing his forehead. "You're going to make him more uncomfortable then he already is." Malcolm laughed more, before holding up his hands in a mock defeat.

"All right, I'll stop. It was nice meeting you Ken, but I'm on the late shift at work and I must be off. Have a nice night you two." He said, still smiling as he gathered his dishes, placing them into the kitchen, before gathering everything he needed for work and heading out the door. "I hope you come again." He said with a final smirk, shutting the door firmly behind him. Yamato and Ken just sat in silence for a good ten minutes. Abruptly Yamato got up and brought his dishes into the kitchen and left them near the side of the sink, where his father had previously set his. Ken, not knowing what else to do followed suit, careful not to spill any of the strawberry juice left over, he set them down gently.

"I'm sorry about him Ken. This is exactly why I didn't want him to find out about our relationship. It's like his goal in life to make it extremely awkward." Yamato said with a sigh, leaning against the counter, "I hope he didn't embarrass you too badly, I'd hate if you never came back to our house. I mean, with the situation at your place, it'd be pretty hard to hang out." Yamato closed his eyes, and jumped up onto the counter. Ken looked up at the statement, it had been casual, but it still lingered.

"Don't worry your dad didn't embarrass me too much, and I'm sorry I'm not comfortable telling my family. I guess I just don't have as much confidence as some people I know." Ken said, his irrational side taking over. He knew deep down that Yamato hadn't meant to start this conversation again, but lately, it seemed that Yamato was sneaking in little comments anywhere and everywhere he could about Ken not telling his parents yet.

Yamato's blue eyes looked over him startled by the sudden outburst. "Ken I – I didn't mean it that way- it was just a joke-

"Yeah well, it wasn't funny and that's how you implied it, so watch how you phrase things, if you have something to say, say it. Don't dance around the subject. (1)" Ken said, standing in front of Yamato, he wanted to know how Yamato actually felt. He was sick of the comments.

"Well," Yamato said, faltering, he wasn't sure what had brought all of this on, but if Ken wanted the truth, "Uhm, I guess in all reality it does bother me that you haven't told your parents yet. It's kind of awkward and…" He trailed off when he saw the look in Ken's eyes. Anger seemed to be pouring out of his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't want to ruin my life at home because I have my first ever boyfriend. If you've forgotten, this relationship, not only started, but started on rocky grounds, who's to say that it'll last? What if my parents don't accept me and we break up? What then? It's not worth ruining my relationship with my parents on some stupid fling." Even as he said it Ken knew he shouldn't have. He could see the tears welling up in Yamato's eyes, yet besides his better judgment, he kept going. "I don't see why you can't just get over it, and let it be the way it is." He finished the anger still present in his eyes and he studied the blonde.

"I would like to point out to you that you did in fact like Daisuke, so sooner or later, whether it's me you're dating, or another guy you are going to have to tell your parents. Unless you plan on just moving away with some random guy and never speaking to them again in fear they'll find out. Secondly – I wasn't aware that this was only a fling. I'm sorry. Next time I'll be sure to know what kind of relationship I'm actually getting into." Yamato said, jumping off of the counter and heading towards his bedroom trying to hide the tears he feared would fall. "I'm tiered I suggest you leave." He could feel the boy stiffen behind him. Then he heard Ken's footsteps towards the door, and he heard the door open. "Delighted, ecstatic, intoxicated, gleeful, thrilled, just a few adjectives for your 'fling'". Yamato winced when the door slammed shut; the tears that were welling up finally fell down his cheek silently. (2)

???

Two day's later, Yamato found himself at the house of his guitarist – Akira, sitting around his counter eating Oreos and drinking milk (3). After much consideration he decided it was better to find someone who wasn't biased by being directly related to the chosen children. Granted that Akira was in his band, but he wouldn't hesitate to tell Yamato if he'd screwed up, in fact he'd be the first to tell Yamato and wouldn't quite. Plus, he always had comfort food around( the Oreo's and milk) "So, you made an offhand comment about him not telling his parents, as a joke, and he blew it out of proportion and basically said that you two were just fucking around and there wasn't anything worth risking anything for in your relationship?" Akira said, looking at the other boy skeptically.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, I mean, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but the thing is I didn't even realize that I'd even made reference to my annoyance at him not telling his parents- well at least until he told me to be honest and I said it bugged me. Maybe I should have lied and told him it didn't bug me." The blonde said defeated, his head falling onto the counter that he sat at. A few of his Oreos scattered across the counter, neither boy bothered to stop them, figuring they'd just get them when they wanted to eat them.

"No, you got into this situation because you didn't communicate enough, that won't get you out of this situation. You two will have to talk about it sometime, because just letting it sit will do nothing for either of you." Akira said, dipping his cookie in the milk and eating it in one giant bite.

"What am I supposed to say Akira?" Yamato asked, sighing again, and plopping another cookie into his milk, before biting into it.

"Well, how do you feel about Ken at the moment?" Akira asked, chomping on another cookie.

"Anger, fury, sadness, warmth, content, betrayed,(4)" Yamato answered, looking up hopefully, Akira usually knew what to do in these situations.

"In that case; I don't know Yamato."(5)

* * *

1: Oh Ken, you hypocrite…

2: This is where I was originally going to end it. I'm glad I didn't I almost broke a tradition that I hadn't noticed I'd started. xD

3: I like Oreos what can I say? Although, I've never eaten them as a comfort food when a guy has broken up with me… oh wait... a guy has never broken up with me… I'll have to remember that for when it happens.

4: If you are wondering about the whole random adjective thing that Yamato does throughout this chapter. I've had insomnia and I've been reading the thesaurus to clear my mind.

5: This is the tradition I was talking about back in footnote number two… somehow, every single chapter has ended with "(insert random sentence here) Yamato (or Ishida)" it's weird. I just noticed last chapter and decided to keep it as a ending.

A/n ... Well then... theres that. Don't kill me. I'm sure they'll work it out. Its a Kento after all right? xD Read and Review please. Constructive critisizem and grammar corrections are always welcome. I've never been flamed, but I suppose if you feel the need go ahead. I won't actually care about what you have to say.


	6. Yolei?

A/n: Thank you to _Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla _and _Akira Nishikawa_ for reviewing last chapter. I'm glad people are reading. I really appreciate the feed back. Well, it's back to Ken's P.O.V. this chapter. This chapter is called '_Yolei?_' because it's the first chapter with more then a brief mention of Yolei. I haven't written much with Yolei so forgive me if her character is out of character.

Also, two of my original characters will be appearing in this fan fiction. I needed someone off the wall for Ken to talk to. So, I dragged Cain and Matthew Whiting in for the job. In this chapter, Yamato will be referred to as only Yamato or possibly Yama, to keep confusion down since Matt Whiting shares Yamato's English dubbed name. I'm going by the Japanese versions of the crests, which means that Joe has the crest of sincerity and Mimi has the crest of purity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any other product, movie, or song I may mention. I do own the plot to this fan ficion, and Matt and Cain, other then that; nothing.

* * *

_I'm furious right now. After all of those little jabs Yamato took over the course of the last month in a half, I'm the one feeling guilty because I called our relationship a 'fling'. Why do I have to have this guilt? After all it was his fault. If he'd just accepted the fact my parents didn't need to know, then none of this would have happened. That's it, no more feeling guilty. It was his fault. Not mine, I'm in the clear. I won't be guilty any more. He can deal with his own issues. _

"You said WHAT to him?" Yolei shouted her face purple from the oxygen it took to get into the decibels she was speaking at. She had jumped out of her chair and currently she towered over Ken, trying to intimidate him like she used to do back when he was Digimon Kaiser.

Ken flinched slightly at the volume of Yolei's voice but repeated himself all the same. "I said, I told him that our relationship had just been a fling. He was my first boyfriend. It wasn't likely that we'd end up together forever. I don't know why he took it so hard. Besides I was in the right. He was trying to pressure me into something I wasn't ready to do." Ken calmly finished, looking up expectantly at Yolei, who was still in her angry she- hulk state. "Besides, it's been three weeks and he hasn't called to apologies, or tried and talk it through. Obviously he doesn't care as much as he said he did." Ken faltered slightly at the end of his statement. He secretly hoped that what he said wasn't true. He really did want Yamato to care, but didn't want the other girl to know.

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more then me." Yolei said smirking with satisfaction as Ken sank in his chair slightly and curse. Leave it to an ex- girlfriend to hit the nail on the head.

"I don't have to convince myself of anything, nor you for that matter. I shouldn't and don't feel guilty because I've done nothing wrong." Ken again faltered; he then realized the stupidity of coming to talk to someone about his problem. If he did talk to them then he'd realize he was wrong, and deep down he knew that- no. He wasn't wrong. That was just the guilt coming back trying again to torment him into a decision he didn't want to make. As far as Ken was concerned the whole relationship with Yamato had been a waist of time. He'd fallen into guilt when he'd first forgiven Yamato for what he'd overheard. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Hmmmm, sure sounds like nothing to me. Tell me- please this time with out that little crack at the end of your voice- right after you walked out of the door, right after Yamato had said what he'd said; how did you feel? Did you feel angry? Hurt? Sad? Or nothing?" Yolei had taken her spot back at her dining room table, two glass of lemonade now in her hands; she slid one across to Ken. He blinked at if for a bit – trying to register when Yolei had left the room to get it. Coming up blank he took the glass, and drank from it, pondering the question Yolei had asked. What difference did it make how he felt?

"I was angry, that's how I knew that I'd made a mistake in dating Yamato. He should never have said what he did. Now, instead of the love I felt, its anger- maybe even hate. See my point?" He said, after all it's hard to like someone when you hate them.

"Ah I see, well then. I believe Yamato was in the right, and I think you are going to need to apologies and hope he doesn't keep grudges-" She stopped momentarily holding up a hand to silence his oncoming argument. "Of course this is only after you realize what I'm saying to you right now is the truth. You care for Yamato more then you think. I do really think before long, you are going to truly regret what you said to him that day." She finished, putting her hand down and waiting for the reaction she knew was going to come.

"You are so wrong Yolei. I knew it would be a waist of time coming to talk to you about this. I already told you. I practically hate him, that's the opposite of like, and love. Besides, I have the crest of Kindness I'd think I'd know who was in the right or in the wrong."

Ken got up and headed towards her door. He didn't need to put up with this anymore. He had just gotten to the door when she spoke quietly from where she sat. "You forget I have the digimentals of love and purity. Hate is not the opposite of like, nor love. Hate is just a clever way of ignoring ones true feelings, or ones true problem. The opposite of like and love is indifference, and judging by the way you are storming out. You aren't indifferent. Your kindness isn't as pure or as sharp as you think. You may want to re- think your strategy" She said, he growled, and opened the door stomped through it, and slammed it shut once again.

???

Still in a bad mood, Ken found himself walking a very familiar rout towards Daisuke's house. He only realized that he'd gone there when he found himself face to face with the brunette. "Ken- what a surprise, are you alright? Come in." Daisuke said, moving aside so the bluenette could get past him. "I heard about you and Yamato, want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down in the chair, across from the couch that Ken had plopped himself onto. Ken gave a loud sigh and threw his hand over his eyes. With nothing better to do, Daisuke waited for Ken to open up and talk to him. There was really no need to push the boy too much. As with every other time Ken had come to his house with a problem, Daisuke knew if he just waited that Ken would talk.

"Yolei told me I was wrong about what I said to Yamato. She said I cared more then I let on." Ken said his voice steady and monotone. He moved his hand up slightly so it rested on his forehead, and started to count the ceiling tiles waiting for Daisuke's inevitable 'Well Yolei's right' response.

"She's right you know." _'Saw that coming' _Ken thought, scoffing. "Don't scoff at me. I'm sorry that you and Yamato got into this fight. I know not everything he did was perfect. He probably shouldn't have said what he did. I know for a fact he didn't mean what he said as you thought he did, but the fact is he did say it." _'That was a surprise' _

"If you agree with what I believe then why did you say Yolei was correct?" Ken questioned slightly distracted as he reached his thirteenth tile, he switched his position so he could continue counting into Daisuke's kitchen. "That's kind of contradicting." Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen.

"Not really. I said that I didn't agree with everything he said. The thing is he tried to apologies, but you cut him off. He realized he'd made a mistake and like everyone else – even Takeru and I – that has ever been in a relationship, he wanted to right it only to realize the damage had already been done." Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Daisuke sighed at Ken's silence, and continued talking, deciding that the boy was listening to him even though he acted like he wasn't. "However he _did _try to fix it. After you said the whole thing about the "fling" did you try and fix it even though you knew it was too late or did you just let it hang in the air?" Twenty. Twenty – one, Twenty – Two.

"I- let it hang. It wouldn't have mattered. I can't retract everything I say. Besides, I still believe I shouldn't have to tell my parents. It's over between Yamato as far as I'm concerned. So, it's not like they need to know." Ken spat. Twenty – Three, Twenty- Four, Twenty- five. He growled when he could no longer see the tiles- the couch back blocking his view. He finally sat up and looked at Daisuke. The brunettes brown eyes held disbelief and pity. Ken scoffed again.

"You know it took me a while to tell my parents too. I felt the same way – not that Takeru and I were a fling- just what would happen if we did break up. He said some interesting things to me. He told me that eventually I'd have to tell my parents, even if we weren't together, because I wouldn't be dating a girl by most counts." Ken only stared at him. That had been exactly what Yamato had said to him. "Advice I learned later he'd gotten from his brother, before he told his parents about himself. I took his advice to heart as he had done, and I told my family.

"Jun and laughed and said she'd already known. My dad said that he was a bit shocked but it hadn't bugged him. My mom said that she was about 'ready to set me up on a date with some guy she knew because she didn't think I'd ever figure it out for myself with all the chasing of that Yagami girl I'd done'." Ken laughed a little at his last comment, knowing all to well how much chasing Dai had already done. "My point is that even if it's a complete shock. I know your family, and I think they'd be alright with it. You should consider telling them." Ken got up suddenly. "Oh no I haven't up set you have I?" Dai asked, concerned etched into his features.

"No, no, I should go though." Ken said, rushing towards the door. "I have a lot of thinking to do. Thanks for your advice sorry to burst in on you like this." He said opening the door, to Takeru and Yamato who had just been about to knock on the door.

Yamato and Ken stared at each other. Ken feeling the guilt build up again as he saw the bloodshot blue eyes, he stiffened, but pushed past the blonde brother's opting to fight another day. As he'd told Daisuke he was confident his relationship with Yamato was over anyway. Takeru looked on the verge of saying something but Yamato pushed him into the room and shut the door on him. He then turned back to Ken.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" The blonde asked quietly, his eyes not meeting Ken's. Ken opened his mouth to say something – anything really- but nothing came out, he just gaped like a fish for a minute or two. "I'll take that as a no. Sorry I interrupted your talk with Daisuke."

"Don't worry we'd finished talking about our break up." Ken winced inwardly after he'd said that. Yamato and he hadn't actually officially broken up yet- he'd planned on seeing how everything went and then talking it over with Yamato peacefully- however this was far from it. He saw a moment of hurt cross Yamato's face, before an all too familiar Icy glare replaced it.

"Oh well, I guess since you've finished, I'll be delighted to go and talk about you behind your back, decide things without you. Have a nice life Ken." Yamato said, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Ken groaned, even though he had planned on breaking up with Yamato officially he'd never meant to do it so harshly. He needed to learn to quit putting his shoe in his mouth.

???

Ken left Daisuke's apartment and caught the bus back to Tamachi. Once he got off the bus, he headed out into the town not really caring where he went. Before he knew it he found himself at a small park, where he hadn't been since he was very young. In fact the last time he'd been here his brother Sam had been alive. He wandered over to a tree and sat against it miserably, hitting his head against it lightly. "MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER HUG!" A loud voice said beside him. Before he knew what had happened he was on his back, after being bear hugged by what could only be described as a blur of pink brown and black. He focused his vision and it became clear that a teen aged boy with brown and pink hair and black clothing had jumped on him.

"Matt, Matt! Get off the poor kid! I am so sorry, He's – well…- I don't really know how to explain him I'm sorry!" another boy said – obviously a twin of the first one only with brown and blue hair instead of pink. Ken just stared at the two, who had started fighting.

"Cain, he's obviously distraught! Hugs make people feel better!" The first one- Matt- said, pouting at his brother, but getting off Ken nonetheless. Cain sighed and smacked his head.

"Uhg, you are impossible." Cain said, turning back towards the way they had been walking before Matt's sudden hug attack. "C'mon Blade and 'Kara are probably waiting for us at the mall, we don't want to be late." He started to walk away, however Matt seemed to have other plans.

"They can wait, I want to help- err- what's your name?" He asked Ken, who just blinked a couple of times, and then slowly he realized Matt was referring to him.

"Uh Ken. Ichijouji Ken." He said, still a bit dazed from the earlier attack.

"I want to help Ken; he seems to be at a loss and in need of a wise and intelligent person!" Matt said, puffing out his chest a little, Cain sighed but none the less wandered back over.

"He'll probably need to talk to me then, not you" He muttered sitting down Matt shot him a look, but decided against commenting, and turned back to Ken. Matt's hair fell in his face slightly but he blew it out of the way, however; it fell back in, giving an annoyed huff, he blew it out again. He grinned when it didn't fall back into his face.

"Uh, no offence but really I don't need any help. I'm just thinking things through." Ken said, politely, he actually hoped that the two boys' didn't leave; it would be nice to talk to someone outside the chosen childrenabout his problem. Now that the anger was fading he found that he thought Yolei might be right which scared him because he'd just royally messed any chance of making up with Yamato a while ago.

"No, once Matt gets things into his head you can't stop him until he thinks he's helped the situation. Best to just tell us what's wrong? Who knows maybe we can help." Cain said, Ken mentally sighed in relief, sometimes he really was just too polite to people. "C'mon, tell us what's bugging you." At the invitation, Ken started spilling everything that had happened to him since he'd first confronted Yamato about his crush on Dai, all the way up until the moments before he'd found himself in this park.

"…and now that I think about it, Yolei was right. I really do still like him. I was just mad at what he said. How am I supposed to fix that?" Ken asked, banging his head against the tree behind him again. Both Matt and Cain were quiet for a long time.

"Well, I know you say you aren't ready, but you need to tell your parents that you are gay. The longer you keep it from them, the more upset they'll be." Cain said, at long last, leaning back against his arms to stretch out his legs. Matt nodded.

"I remember when Cain figured out he was gay. He didn't tell our parents, and they found out on their own." Matt said, shuddering a bit. Then seeing the look on Ken's face he back tracked a bit. "They were fine with it- of course- but they were just upset that Cain hadn't bothered to tell them. I think they were a little hurt that he didn't trust them." Matt copied his brother's movements and stretched out but unlike his brother, he laid down fully, resting his head on his arms. His feet kicked idly behind him.

"It will really be a lot better if you tell them yourself, and not let them find out some other way- or by some other person." Ken nodded as Cain spoke. He'd already decided that he needed to tell his parents. He was just working up the courage to do so.

"As for this Yamato character, I say if he actually likes you in the least, eventually he'll come around – even after what you said- and you two will be able to talk this through. Hopefully, you'll even be able to get back together." Matt said, ruffling Ken's hair much like he was a small child. "He doesn't seem the one to be totally irrational. He actually sounds a lot like dear old Arkara- our friend- every once in a while, Blade says something really insensitive, or dumb to Arkara, and they get in a huge row over it. Every time though in the end, she has forgiven them and we've all gone on with our lives" Ken nodded again, hoping that the two boys' were right.

"Thank you two so much. You've helped me a lot. I think I know what I have to do now." Ken said standing up. The two boys' got up with him. Matt leaned over and gave Ken another hug.

"Make you feel better hug?" Matt asked, smiling as Ken laughed and nodded his thanks. After sharing numbers so the three could keep in touch, Ken headed back to his house for the first moment of truth. Both of his parents should be home from work. It would be the perfect time to tell them. With one last glance at the twins he set off towards his house.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Matt asked his brother, watching the bluenette walk off into the setting sun. Cain nodded. Matt smiled at the conformation. "Me too, we'd better go though. Otherwise Blade and 'Kara might think we've gone off and done something stupid again."

"You mean they'll think _you've _gone off and done something stupid and dragged me along for the ride." Cain said, smiling at his brother as the two set off in the opposite direction of Ken.

???

Ken took a deep breath and entered his house. "Momma, Papa? Are you here?" He asked the unusually quiet house, worried his parents might have gone off somewhere. His face relaxed however when they both came walking into the room.

"Ken dear, what is it?" She asked, looking worriedly at her son. "You look pale are you sick?" She hurried over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"No, I'm all right I just have something to tell you- um could you both sit down?" He asked fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His parents nodded- both exchanging glances. Worry etched into their features. "I-I just wanted to tell you that- I'm gay. I had a boyfriend for a while that I was keeping secret, but I managed to mess that up. I thought though it would be unfair to keep you in the dark, and I didn't want to hide anymore." Ken kept his face to the ground, talking very fast just to get it all out before he chickened out. He looked up when he heard a sigh of relief.

"Is that it dear?" His mother asked, fanning herself lightly. "When you said you had to talk I thought you might leave us again- honey you should have just told us. We love you, and we lost you once. We never want to go through that again." Ken's eyes lit up, and he looked to his father, who was nodding in agreement. His eyes swelled a little with tears, before he padded over to them, embracing them both.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Just out of curiosity, this boyfriend you spoke of; was it that nice blonde boy- Ishida Yamato?" His mother asked her head cocked to the right in wonder. Ken nodded.

"Yeah, but we had a falling out- actually about me not telling you guys. Both of us said some pretty dumb things- me especially- that we can't take back. I wish I would have just told you guys sooner. Now it seems I ruined my life for no reason." Ken said, as reality sunk in that his parents hadn't cared, just as Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke, Yolei, Matt, and Cain had all predicted. Now, his relationship was ruined though there was no chance of fixing it.

"Well honey, you've always got to try right? Don't give up yet. Go talk to him; see if you both can't fix what you've broken." She said encouragingly. Ken smiled and thanked them again, before heading off to bed.

???

It was almost two weeks before Ken actually had a chance to see Yamato again. He caught a glimpse of the blonde walking down the street, and he hurried after. "Yamato wait" He said, catching the blondes arm. Startled, the blonde turned around, pulling the head phones off of his ears. "I wanted to apologies for everything and tell you I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry, and per usual, had placed my anger at the wrong person."

"Great" Yamato said, moving to place his ear buds back on, Ken however, stopped his motion. A pleading look in his eyes, Yamato sighed, and shifted his weight, but stayed in his spot.

"I also wanted to tell you I found the courage and told my parents. Just as you thought, they were fine with it." Ken said, trying to convey his feelings through those words.

"Good for you." Yamato said again, making the motion to put his headphones back in his ears and walk away.

"That's all you have to say?" Ken asked in disbelief, here he was making an effort and the best he got was a "good for you"? "I'm trying to apologies!" Ken said slightly angry.

"Whatever." Yamato said placing his ear buds back in and walking away. Ken ran up to him again and pulled them out.

"Please, don't be like this. I miss what we had, and I feel terrible, let me at least explain." Ken said, his eyes once again pleading with the blonde.

"Oh good, this time I'll walk away from what could have been and you can see how it feels" Yamato said darkly, he put his headphones back in, and briskly walked away before Ken could stop him.

"Please, wait Yamato!" Ken said, unfortunately the blonde made no sign of hearing him and continued on his way.

* * *

A/n:Ahaha…. Didn't see that coming, don'tworry though I'm sure it'll get better next chapter. Just a tad bit more on my OC twins, just because they'll probably pop back in later. As I've said already Matt and Cain are twins. They aren't actually Japanese but for this story they are half American half Japanese and there here living with their mother and father. Matt is the 'older twin', and the sneaky one who gets into trouble. Cain is the younger, quieter one who always gets blamed for what Matt does.

Depending on the color of their hair is what kind of personality they have at the moment and it's also used for people to know which is which. Currently the tips of Matt's hair are a vibrant pink, and Cain's are a dark bold blue (like cobalt). They won't be main characters, and I don't think they'll be too Mary – Sue (what's the male version of that?) because they won't really develop, and they don't really have much background but what I said. If they give off that vibe, leave a review and I'll try to re write them less like that.

It's really my first time using them since I wrote with them for an English assignment… Matt had actually been dead in it and Cain was at the funeral- sorry I digress; on with the story! Oh and Matt and Cain will refer to Blade and Arkara a few times. They are two of my other original characters, although they won't be in the fan fiction. Please read and review. Grammar correction and constructive criticism are welcome and fully accepted. Longest chapter yet, but I think I'm nearing the end. See you next chapter. Ta ta for now.~


	7. Taichi?

A/n: I decided the next best move for Confused? Would be to explain what happened on Yamato's end while Ken was talking to Cain, Matt, Daisuke, Yolei, and his parents. There will be some overlapping parts in this chapter that connected with last chapter, but all from Yamato's perspective, which means, it's the second official chapter from Yamato's point of view. Thanks to _Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla _and _Akira Nishikawa _for the reviews last chapter! I'm really excited that you both liked my twins! They will probably make another appearance in this chapter, and if not this one, then the next. Thank you also to the people who added my stories to their favorites list. It's much appreciated. I know exactly what's going to happen in the next two chapters! Who's excited? (I am!) I think there will only be three, maybe four more chapters. Then it'll be time to end this fic. So Enjoy! Oh, this chapter is called 'Taichi?' and the reason will become apparent later in the fic. I'm not giving away any suprises.

Disclaimer: I own Matt and Cain and the plot. Nothing else.

* * *

_It's rather unbelievable. Ken and I spent so much precious time trying to get together, and now here we are; in another fight that both of us are too stubborn to face. All of this superficial drama that keeps getting in our way needs to be taken care of. After all despite my anger, I really do like the kid- maybe even love him. It would be the stupidest thing I've ever done to let him go because of something as trivial as a word. No, this relationship is too good to lose over something so __nonsensical__. The only question is how do I salvage it? _

"What do you mean you don't _know?_" Yamato asked Akira, the Oreo cookie he was eating, fell out of his grip and cracked on the counter. Disbelief and panic welled up within him. Akira was supposed to know these types of things. He always knew what to do when Yamato was at a loss. He was a dating expert. "Your best advice can not be 'I don't know in this situation; I think this may be the only time in my life where your advice is actually crucial!" Yamato spluttered, and Akira gave him a 'gee thanks' look at his comment. Yamato groaned after his rant, and hit his head on the table.

"I'm sorry Yamato, but you've both done so many stupid things and said so much crap its hard to be sure whether I should be telling you to apologies to Ken, or telling you not to let Ken get away without apologies to him." Akira said, maneuvering around the counter, to place the milk back into his fridge. He then swept the cookie crumbs up from around where Yamato currently sat, and where he had been sitting. At the last statement Yamato bolted into a sitting position.

"Well of course _he_ should be the one to apologies!" Yamato practically screeched, his face blotching red, eyes turning icy and cold. "I've done nothing to him, nothing!" Yamato then stood up and stormed over to Akira's couch throwing himself onto it.

"You placed subliminal messages within all of the sentences you ever spoke to him trying to hit on him _while _you helped him get through his crush on Daisuke." Akira deadpanned, Yamato made no effort to show him that he heard. Akira decided it was best to continue like he was listening. "You made a gig for us so we had to leave for a month so that you didn't have to face the music when he called after figuring out your subliminal messages. You ignored him for two weeks because you thought you screwed up. You let him suffer thinking he was an idiot because you didn't want to be wrong about something." Yamato sat up again, spluttering once more at Akira's comment. He opened his mouth to say something, but now that Akira was on a roll he kept going. "You pestered him night and day about telling his parents. You pretended that you weren't just as scared to tell your dad that you were dating a kid three years younger then yourself. How can you even say that you did no wrong to Ken, Yamato?" Yamato hung his head, he'd never thought about it that way. Akira was absolutely right. The situation was worse then he could have ever even imagined. How could he have been so foolish as to think that he was in the clear? He stood quite suddenly, and padded softly and sadly too the door, much like a lost puppy.

"I've got to go Akira, I'm kind of tired." Yamato said his voice dull. He slipped on his shoes quickly, and grabbed his keys and light jacket from the stool he'd placed them on when first entering Akira's house.

"Promise me you'll at least talk to Ken before you go home and wallow in self pity. Don't put it off." Akira said sighing as the last part of his sentence was lost to the door shutting in his face. He went to the couch Yamato had previously been sitting on and plopped onto it. "If those two don't fix this problem soon; God, help us all." He said quietly to know one, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the couch back.

???

Yamato stared at his ceiling in his room. There were one hundred and thirty five ceiling tiles, his books were now organized alphabetically by title, and numerically within their series they belonged too (1). His room sparkled immaculately and he was currently waiting for his laundry to ding so he could fold it, and put it away. He had also gone through his closet, organized his cloths by color, and size. All the wasted paper he'd kept- like tid- bits of songs he was writing, or letters for Gabumon- had all been thrown away and his walls had been scrubbed clean.

Outside the haven of his room, he'd deep cleaned both the kitchen and the bathroom twice; dusted, and scrubbed the walls in the living room; vacuumed the floors, furniture, and washed the windows – all in the span of twenty four hours. Not to mention all the crying he'd done when he couldn't find something to keep his mind off of how much of a jerk he was- or how much of a jerk Ken was. Currently it was twelve o'clock and he hadn't slept in over a day and a half. He made barely any movement when someone started to pound on the front door. "Yamato, open up, its Takeru!" His brother shouted the pounding increased relentlessly, after only a few minutes Yamato decided it was better to let his brother in, then to ignore him until he left, then scrub the door of the black marks Takeru was sure to leave.

He got up and made his way slowly to the front door. He opened it then shuffled back towards his room- fully intending to just ignore his little brother, and go back to his self pity. "Oh no you don't" Takeru said, dragging him away from his bedroom, and towards the bathroom. "Go in there and get ready, we're going to see Daisuke today." Yamato opened his mouth to protest. "No, not a word from you I don't want to hear it. Get in there and get ready." Seeing no option to get out, Yamato did as Takeru said- however begrudgingly- coming out of the bathroom a short while later fully prepared to go with Takeru.

"That's better now let's go." Takeru said, dragging Yamato out the door. The whole way to Daisuke's house was relatively quiet, neither boy having much to say. On occasion Yamato would sniff, trying to hold back more tears that he refused to show in front of his brother. After what had seemed like ages, the two boys were in front of Dai's door. Takeru raised his hand to knock, only to have the door opened in his face, and for Ken to walk out of it. Ken visibly stiffened at the sight of Yamato- and tried to push past rather quickly. Before Takeru had time to react, Yamato pushed him through the door, with a look that said 'let me handle it' and shut the door firmly.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Yamato asked quietly, looking to the ground to avoid eye contact, fearing what he might see if he looked up. After a moment of silence, he looked up – briefly- to see Ken gaping like a fish. '_He really has nothing to say.' _Yamato thought sadly. "I'll take that as a no. Sorry I interrupted your talk with Daisuke." He opened the door, fully prepared to leave the awkward hallway, however before he could move Ken seemed to find his voice.

"Don't worry we'd finished talking about our break up." Ken said the malice not lost on the blonde. Yamato's eyes flashed hurt, but quickly switched to his infamous glare. How dare Ken say that? Nothing had been decided yet, and suddenly they're broken up? Growling Yamato spun on his heels.

"Oh well, I guess since you've finished, I'll be delighted to go and talk about you behind your back, decide things without you. Have a nice life Ken." Yamato said, his anger still seething, he re opened the door stormed through it and slammed it on the bluenette. Takeru and Daisuke both looked up with a start, the sudden noise scaring them. "As soon as I know he's gone, I'm going to stop interrupting your date and go and see Taichi. I haven't seen him in a long time; maybe just hanging out with him will make me feel better." Yamato said, and before either boy could ask, Yamato had staked himself out at the peep hole, waiting for Ken to leave.

???

It wasn't long before Yamato found himself – crying again- at Tai's front door waiting for someone to open it. To his surprise Kari appeared at the door. "Oh Yamato, sorry I thought you were someone else- are you crying?" She asked he eyes wide in disbelief she'd only seen Yamato cry once- the final battle in the digital world between the chosen children and Piedmon. Yamato nodded, waving it off like it was nothing before asking if Taichi was home. "Y-yeah, he's in his room. He may still be sleeping but just go ahead and wake him up." Kari moved aside so that Yamato could enter.

Muttering his thanks, he made his way to Tai's room, without even knocking he opened the door and went in- shutting and locking it behind him he didn't want Kari to come in on the two of them. "Oh, hey." Tai mumbled, sitting up in his bed. "I was wondering when you'd come and find me. Want to talk?" He asked, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt and changing out of his pajamas.

"No, I just-"Now that Yamato thought about it, he really didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted something. "I just- want to hang out. Like before any of this happened." HE finished lamely. Maybe just a day of hanging out with Taichi would bring him out of his funk so he could figure out what to do from here. Taichi just nodded and rummaged through his old stuff- finally coming back out with two N64 controllers.

"Mario Kart?" He asked with a smirk. Yamato smiled a little and nodded, taking the controller and sitting down next to his bushy haired friend.

"Just so you know Taichi. You are going to get owned." He said, as the game booted up.

"We'll see Yama. We'll see."

After almost three hours of Mario Kart, Super Smash Brothers, and Poke'mon Stadium, Yamato finally threw down his controller, his eyes glazing over. "I guess I just figured since it took so long for Ken and I to get together once we did everything would be fine. I thought it would be easy." He said, cocking his head to the right, looking at Taichi. "Y'know?"

"Yeah, when I was dating Sora, I thought the same thing. Although that turned out for the worse we didn't break up like you and Ken, and all we did was slowly kill our relationship from the inside and slowly started to hate each other." Tai said, his eyes looking almost sad. "I'm glad we rekindled our relationship- especially when she found out I didn't like Mimi, and I was gay- but there are just some things that can't be taken back. We still have some issues to this day" Tai smiled a little sadly at Yamato, who seemed disturbed by Tai's revelation. "I do really think it-

Before Tai could finish his sentence, Yamato had leaned over and kissed him. Taichi jerked back almost at once, falling over onto a pile of cloths. "What the hell Yamato?" He asked his eyes wide in disbelief. As if just realizing what he had done, Yamato jumped back against the door.

"Shit! Did I just- I didn't- Did I?" He asked Tai frantically banging his head against the back of the door. "That meant nothing Tai, I don't know what came over me, I still like Ken- Oh god! I cheated on Ken." Yamato's eyes got huge, panic started to sink in. "What's wrong with me?" He asked eyes falling on Taichi who was subconsciously rubbing his lips, trying to get the sensation off.

"Calm down Yama. You didn't cheat on Ken- well not technically." Tai said calmly, trying to comfort his friend from afar. Judging by what just happened, Tai didn't think it would be a good time to give Yamato a friendly hug least he get the wrong idea. "I know this will sound harsh, but you and Ken have broken up, so there shouldn't be any guilt, and don't worry, it was a rebound thing, I know that. As I've said to everyone who's ever asked, you and I couldn't date. We fight enough as it is." Tai sighed realizing that nothing he was saying was even getting through to Yamato who was still banging his head and mumbling. Tai stood up to go over and try and talk to the blonde more direct, but suddenly he jumped up.

"I'm going to just go Tai. I'm sorry, I'll see you later." Yamato said, and with a final wave, he left Tai's room, barley stopping to say good bye to Kari.

???

It had been nearly two weeks since he'd kissed Tai, and he still felt horrible about it. Which is why he found himself outside Ken's apartment, about to knock, fully determined to do something. He raised his hand to knock, but suddenly, dread filled him, and for the fourth time, he bolted for the exit. He was almost clear of the building when someone grabbed his arm. He spun around in surprise to see Ken there, taking out his ear buds; he looked down with interest at the boy.

"I wanted to apologies for everything and tell you I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry and per usual, had placed my anger at the wrong person." Ken said, breathlessly. Yamato felt his heart drop. He felt worse now. This meant that for the past two weeks, Ken had been feeling incredibly guilty, and now wanted to fix things. It wouldn't work though; he knew Ken would only become mad again when he found out that Yamato had kissed Tai. _'Make him hate you' _his mind said.

"Great" he said to Ken, moving to put his ear buds back in, fully intending to walk away and leave Ken standing, hoping the bluenette's anger would grow and he wouldn't have to confess what he'd done. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back. Ken stared at him with pleading in his grey eyes. He sighed but stayed where he was- all the while his conscience was telling him to leave.

"I also wanted to tell you I found the courage and told my parents. Just as you thought, they were fine with it." Ken said Yamato felt his heart drop more. _Now _Ken had totally made a hard decision in his life and expected Yamato to be overjoyed. His mind chimed in again; _"Make him hate you." _

"Good for you" He said, once again pulling away from ken, hoping the other boy's anger had taken over, and he'd be off the hook. However he was stopped again, when Ken kept at it.

"That's all you have to say?" Ken asked him the disbelief strong in his voice. Yamato winced. His plan seemed to be working. "I'm trying to apologies!" or not.. _'Just a final blow with something generic' _his mind screamed.

"Whatever" Yamato said, going back to his catchphrase from so many years ago. He thought briefly on all the times it had pissed off Taichi. On the thought of the brunette, Yamato again put his ear buds in and began to walk away. He was slightly surprised and shocked, when Ken came up behind him and pulled them out.

"Please, don't be like this. I miss what we had, and I feel terrible, let me at least explain." Ken said. _'Say it' _His mind chanted. _'Say it. Say it. Say it. It'll get him to go away. It'll work." _

"Oh good, this time I'll walk away from what could have been and you can see how it feels." The words were out of his mouth before Yamato could even think it through. Realizing what he said, he put his head phones back in and walked away briskly- this time before Ken stopped him.

???

Not wanting to go home and face the wrath of anyone who was sure to have already heard about what he'd just said to Ken, Yamato found himself wandering around the Tamachi mall. He popped into a coffee shop, looking for anyway to distract himself from the inevitable thought process when he heard it. "Cain, Cain look! I think that's Yamato!" He growled in annoyance, he was so sick of fans following him around. "What do you mean 'Yamato who? Ken's Yamato. Let's go talk to him!" the last part surprised him, and before he knew it, two boys were in front of him, one looking extremely disgruntled.

"Hiya, I'm Matthew Whiting. I know Ken. We talked to him the other day about you." Matt said, his brown and pink hair swinging from the motion of him waving. He saw the angry look that flitted across Yamato's face. "Oh! It was nothing bad. He was just really upset because he'd done something – I can't remember what- but he wanted so badly to apologies to you." At this Yamato looked down at his coffee. "So, did you and Ken make up?"

"Not exactly." Yamato said, deciding to sit down, the other two boys followed his lead and took the other two vacant spots.

"Why not?" the other one- Cain- asked, his eyes darkening.

"I blew him off, because I don't want to make up with him." Both of the twins instantly were in an uproar.

"How dare you!" Cain said, just as Matt spit out;

"And why the hell not?" two sets of angry brown eyes glared at him.

"Because I kissed Tai," Yamato said simply choosing that time to take a drink of his coffee. Both twins just stared at him. Cain with understanding in his eyes, Matt with confusion in his.

"Ok, you lost me. Why does that matter?" Matt asked, pushing his hair out of his face. Cain sighed and put his face in his hands, and Yamato looked down.

"How am I supposed to tell Ken that I forgive him and act all noble just to turn around and tell him that while we were fighting I went off and kissed my best friend?" Yamato asked quietly. Cain and Matt looked at each other and then back at the blonde.

"Well, you've got to tell him. You just can't blow him off, he'll think you're mad at him, and he might do something extremely stupid." Cain said. Matt nodded in agreement with his twin.

"I think I've taken care of that. I'm pretty sure that he hates me now." Yamato said, spilling his story from a few hours ago. It hadn't occurred to him until he finished his story, but he was talking to two people he didn't even know about Ken. How had that happened?

"You know what? You people sure have a lot of problems." Matt said rubbing his temples. "You guys are so much like Arkara and Blade its scary- although that may be a good thing because they are totally still in a relationship." Cain rolled his eyes at his brother, and turned back to Yamato.

"Well you know what you have to do right?" He asked the blonde, who shook his head. "You have to face your problems Yamato."

* * *

A/n: And that's the end of this chapter. I updated within a day because I'm not too sure when I'll be able to sit down and finish a chapter again. So I didn't want to make you guys wait forever for this chapter. I hope to have the next one up within a week, but no promises. Footnote:

1: I just recently did this. Both counting the tiles, and organizing my books, but unlike Yamato, I did it because of insomnia not depression, and yes, before someone asks that _is _the correct number of ceiling tiles in my room, well minus the closet.


	8. Cain?

A/n: Changing up the format (yea, something new and different for me.) Because I actually felt like I needed to answer reviews a little bit. So, Reviews:

_Akira Nishikawa;_He is hard to defend… isn't he? I had such a hard time writing that scene, Yama's been my favorite since I watched the show when I was younger. Ah, good times. I took what you said to heart, and I've re- vamped this chapter a bit (this is the part where everyone says uh-oh.) to fit a better plot line better then the one I had. So, enjoy! And thank you so much for reviewing!

_Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla;_The twins are everywhere. I didn't think they'd actually talk to Yamato, but there you go, surprises around every corner. I'm pretty positive they won't be back they fulfilled their jobs as filler characters. Thanks for reviewing!

OK, now my usual long rambling speech. Here we are with the next chapter! This one will be named, _Cain? _And the next chapter will be _Matt? _Because I had two chapters full of twin-ey goodness and I never named a chapter after them. They won't be in either chapter though, maybe the epilogue that I'm planning on writing. We'll see. It's sad to think I only have this chapter, and two more (if I do write the epilogue that is.) and then its over. Hey, anyone out there think I should write a little pre- story about Takeru and Daisuke? I'm sure that'd be fun, neither of them is quite as angsty as Yama and Ken, so I'm sure it'd be light- hearted. So any votes? Leave a review you know you want to! Anyhow, I give you 'Cain?'

* * *

_Enough is enough. I'm tiered of running around. I like Yamato, and I'm fairly sure he likes me. This has to stop. _

Ken sat up with a start when his alarm went off. He moaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. Ten- thirty, damn. Time to get up and face the inevitable, today he was going to talk to Yamato. They needed to sort stuff out, and Ken wasn't going to be ignored or blown off. _He _had listened to Yamato when the blonde had wanted to explain- well ok, maybe he had to be chased around a bit and have his ankle sprained – but he had listened to Yamato after a while.

He nodded his head, affirming that he was right and pushing down the doubt he had, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to leave. If he was lucky then Yamato would be home right now and he wouldn't have to deal with the painstaking task of tracking the blonde down. That would be highly difficult and annoying. He frowned thinking that Yamato may actually be hiding from him. 'Maybe this was a bad idea', he thought shampooing his hair. He shook his head again sending little bubbles flying through the shower.

No, it needed to be done. If he was to get anywhere in fixing the mistake, he needed to talk to Yamato. Even if Yamato still said no after listening. He wanted to talk about it. He was tired of hiding. He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed, not bothering to fix his hair- he never usually did- it'd dry fine enough. He marched to the door and promptly opened it to Taichi, standing on his door step panting. "Why is it every time I've opened the door in the past three weeks, someone- usually someone I don't want to see- has already been waiting for me?" Ken asked, his voice monotone as he moved to let Taichi through, and shut the door behind him.

"Takeru. Told me. You. Were. Going to. See Yama. Had to tell you first." Taichi said, painting between every other word. Had he really ran all the way here? Ken wondered as he waited silently and patiently for Taichi to catch his breath and explain what exactly he needed to be told. It took only a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity, until Taichi was able to talk. "Before you went gallivant (1) off trying to fix things, I wanted to make sure you knew why Yamato blew you off the other day." Tai said, standing awkwardly in the door way. Ken – realizing the seriousness- offered him a chair at his table.

"Before I start, promise me this – no interruption, and try not to get too angry." Tai said, Ken nodded, mumbling 'I promise.' "Good, Ok, how do I say this? Well, Yamato was at my house the other day moping about – well you know that- and I decided to be the good friend and get his mind off of it by playing some video games and, well it seemed to work, then he got all sad again and said something along the lines of your relationship being easy once the two of you started dating.

"Then I went into a speech about relationships being hard, and how sometimes they just don't work out, and how they can leave emotional scars that can't fade. When I finished, he- He kissed me." Tai paused for a breath, looking for the reaction from Ken. Ken; however, as promised did not interrupt, or look in the least bit mad. Tai breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. "Of course, I jumped back- I mean ew he's my best friend- and shortly after it seemed to dawn on him what he'd done, and he jumped back and started to freak. I tried to calm him down, and tell him that it was alright but he's convinced that he cheated on you.

"So when he saw you walking down the street, he thought it would be better to blow you off and make you so mad at him that he wouldn't have to tell you about the kiss." Tai finished, waiting for the inevitable anger to seep from the bluenette, however Ken seemed relatively calm.

"Oh, well he didn't cheat on me. I took care of that problem with my motor mouth. I'd broken up with him before this happened I assume?" Ken asked, Tai nodded his head in agreement. "Well then. I think I know exactly what I'm going to say to him. Thanks Tai." Ken said getting up and opening the door for the brunette, and existing right behind him. "That was very eye opening."

"What are you going to do?" Tai asked wearily. He didn't like the calm demeanor that Ken had taken on. It seemed way too unnatural.

"I'm going to do what I should have done when this whole mess started. I love him. It needs to be done." Ken said, Tai's eyes widened in shock. Had ken just said love? Before Taichi could ask; Ken had disappeared down the hallway.

???

The courage that had brought Ken to Yamato's door seemed to have failed him, as he stood outside, trying to decide whether or not he should knock. On the one hand, he still didn't know how this conversation would go. Many possible outcomes could occur. On the other, if he didn't do it now, he would never do it. Gritting his teeth, he knocked on the door. "Its unlocked." He heard faintly. He grabbed the handle and pushed, surprised – even with the forewarning- when the door swung open.

He walked in cautiously to find Yamato sitting on the couch- his hair done like always not a strand out of place and his cloths neat and tidy- playing what appeared to be Zelda. Ken wondered for a brief moment if Yamato just got up every morning and got dressed and primed for the sake of looking good. "Takeru warned me you were coming." Yamato said, as if reading Ken's mind.

"And you didn't run for the hills?" Ken asked, his voice only slightly jaded. Yamato winced slightly, but answered the rhetorical question with a nod of his head. He sighed and got off the couch to shut off his game, before motioning Ken to join him in the living room. He then retreated back to his couch, and sat cross-legged, waiting patiently for Ken to say something again. "I wanted to apologies. I should have never said what I did, nor should I have run from you all that time ago when you tried to apologies to me. I understand what you meant the other day, and hoped you could forgive me."

"I do forgive you. I forgave you along time ago. It's just. Well I Kis-

"I know, you kissed Tai, you don't need to apologies for that though. That's another one that falls on my shoulders. I told you that we'd broken up. Therefore you are fair game for anyone you want to kiss." Ken said, his face showing as little emotion as he could. Yamato shook his head though.

"That's not the only thing. I mean, I lead you on for the longest time because I was scared that you'd only rebounded on me from Daisuke. That's just down right mean." Yamato said, looking up to the ceiling. "Not to mention, I laid subliminal messages in everything I said to you. With what you were going through that couldn't have helped you with Daisuke much."

"Well, I like you now. So I'd say it was a good distraction. I didn't need to be pining over something I probably couldn't have. You gave me something to long over that was worth it. Besides, if I would have just liked you in the first place, and ignored Daisuke, you wouldn't have had to do that." Ken countered, daring Yamato to challenge that one.

"We're sure messed up aren't we? Its like we don't know up from down any more because of this." Yamato said his eyes sad. "I'm not sure if I could go on another date again. I mean we haven't had much success with conversations have we?" He finished sadly; a hurtful realization had started to bubble up in him.

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure I can trust you. With the way you hinted, and then kissing Tai. Yamato what's happening right now?" Ken asked the same feeling welling up in him.

???

"You think the worst is happening?" Tai said, grabbing an Oreo from the bag on the counter. Next to him, Takeru nodded silently. "I can't believe these two drove themselves to this. I mean, what even happened?"

"Well, they spent so much time fretting over simple mistakes they both made, that they accidentally fell into big mistakes that neither of them knows how to fix. It's inevitable what happens next." Akira said, eating another Oreo, then handing one to Daisuke. The four boys' had gathered at Akira's house to wait out the conversation that Ken and Yamato were no doubt having. "I don't think they can fix it. They've done way too much damage trying to stop the cracks, like nailing a nail into a dam to plug a hole."

"Well, it's only a dam right?" Daisuke said, throwing his cookie back onto the counter, his anticipation seemed to have eaten up his apatite. "They can be rebuilt cant they?" He questioned. "I mean, it can't be the end just because one dam broke, they have to keep trying."

"There is only so many times you can re- build before you have to move onto something else Dai" Takeru said sadly, the other two boys nodded in agreement. "After a while it just becomes a lost cause. Why keep rebuilding something that refuses to stand in the first place?"

"Thomas Edison once said "I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work" when he was trying to prefect the light bulb. Maybe instead of giving up just try stone instead of wood to build the dam." Daisuke said angrily getting up and grabbing his shoes, fully intending to leave. "Takeru, you of all people should have the hope." And with that final word, Daisuke closed the door, leaving three boys all blinking and feeling worse then before.

"He's probably right." Takeru said. "He usually is we should have more hope. I mean, its Ken and Yamato, they're both stubborn as hell, I'm sure they'll find away through this."

???

"I think- we're figuring out that this isn't working, and its not going to." Yamato said at long last. His face fell. He never thought he'd be admitting that out loud to Ken. He fully intended it to say it out loud. "I mean, if I can't talk things through I don't want to be in a relationship."

"And if I can't trust you I don't think I can either." Ken said, getting up to head towards the door. "I guess this is it."

"I think I love you." Yamato blurted out suddenly.

"I think I love you too, Yama. Unfortunately more often then not, you have to let the ones you love go."

"You're the one walking away." Yamato said quietly.

"You're the one letting me. (2) I'm sorry Yamato. Its over." And with that, Ken walked out of the door, shutting it he slid down, and tears began to fall.

* * *

A/n: Well, there is the end of Chapter 8. I hoped you guys liked it. Read and review please, grammar corrections, and all that jazz are greatly appriciated. Tell me waht you think about the prequil to this with Takeru and Daisuke, and of course what you think about this chapter. See you next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. It'll be anywhere from tomorrow night, to next week sometime. I'll shoot for tomorrow night. I'm sure you guys are itching to know what happens after this.

1: So I looked at the synonyms to this word, just to make sure it was the one I was looking for, and the list seriously went like this: Gad about, travel, wander, paint the town red. If anyone can explain that last one to me, I'd love to hear the explanation.

2: If anyone can tell me where I stole these two break up lines from "You're the one walking away" and "You're the one letting me" and who said them I'll give them a cookie.


	9. Matt?

A/n I apologies for the lateness, but as I said in the Death Note Fanfic – if any of you digimon fans read that- somehow when I saved this chapter on my jump drive it got all screwed up. So I've had to re- write it.

Reviews:

Akira Nishikawa: Lol, He's totally one of the best characters I think I've said this before but, if it weren't for Yamato and Daisuke I don't know if I'd be as interested in first and second season as I am. And don't worry. It's Daisuke to the rescue this chappie! Thank you for reviewing! Lots of hugs!

Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla: I spelled your name right on the first try!!! This is an accomplishment for me... It's a cool name BTW what's the story behind it? And, no, the lines aren't from the Break up (is that a good movie? Because I kind of want to see it, but only if it's recommended…) the lines are from BONES. Hodgens and Angela say them one of the saddest moments on T.V. Well anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! Lots of Hugs!

Uhg I don't remember what I wrote here before. So insert random author's note babble here.. This is the last chapter. Minus The Epilogue, Oh, before I forget this chapter is the cameo of Jun! Well my Jun anyway not much like the canon Jun (or what I remember the Jun being.). Flash backs will be in _italics _– save the 'refresher- catcher- up –thingy' I write at the beginning of each chapter. - So be prepared. So without further ado, I give you 'Matt?'

* * *

_I can't believe those two. What is with them? They obviously like each other yet they've done nothing to fix the problem. _

One Month. Four painstakingly tedious weeks had passed. Thirty one dead end days flew by with no change. Daisuke sighed and banged his head against the wall behind his bed. He'd tried everything to help Yamato and Ken, but the two were unmoving and mulish. It was almost as if they'd already given up. His first attempt had been a total failure. He winced remembering the phone call.

"_Really Dais, who are you adding to this conversation?" Ken asked impatience palpable in his voice. He didn't like being left in the dark, and it was more then likely Daisuke was planning something he wasn't going to like. There was a grunt from Daisuke's end. _

"_You'll see, hold on I have to find the number." Daisuke mumbled distracted with the big yellow phone book he was scanning through. Leave it to him to plan this then NOT have the proper numbers when needed. 'Aha!" he thought as he found the blonde's number, he hit the three – way calling and dialed Yamato's number. _

"_Daisuke-" _

"_Hello?" Yamato's voice floated through the other end of the phone, efficiently cutting Ken off. Dai grinned, this _was _going to work. He'd gotten both of them onto the phone, now all he had to do was mediate the – _

"_This is who you were calling Daisuke Motomiya?" Ken asked angrily. "I told you to stay out of this!" And with that, Ken hung up on his end, leaving just Daisuke and an angry Yamato on the other end. _

"_Don't mess with this Daisuke it's too late, just let it be." Yamato said scoffing angrily and hanging up the phone. Dai sighed, before clicking his own 'end' button. This would really be harder then he thought. _

He growled in annoyance. It hadn't gone any better after that first failed attempt. He'd then tried to trick them back into a relationship by sending them both letters from the other apologizing for what they'd done. However; this had been quickly thrown back in his face because of his horrible handwriting skills.

His third attempt had been to try and coax out an apology from one of them, tape it, and give it to the other, so they could see that they were both truly sorry. This failed epically. Yamato had gotten so angry at Daisuke he'd thrown the tape across the room –successfully busting his tape recorder. Ken had simply told him to stop medaling in things that ought not to be medaled in.

After those three attempts, his plans only got more and more wild and dangerous. Ranging from the not- so –dangerous- leaving -chocolates in- their- lockers, to the attempt that got, Yamato Ken and he stuck between a rock and a very angry Monochromon. That plan had gained him two things, a very angry Wormmon, and Gabumon.

"Maybe Takeru's right" Daisuke mumbled into his pillow, flipping over to stare at his ceiling. "Maybe the dam isn't worth fixing."

"What dam? What is Takeru right about little brother?" Jun asked, stepping into her brother's disaster area of a room. After she'd finally gotten over her little crush on Yamato she had become a really good sister, and was always trying to help him with his problems. Just like a real big annoying sister.

"Ken and Yamato." Daisuke said, "They broke up because a lot of little problems, and a couple of major problems. I've been trying to repair their relationship, but it hasn't been working its like they don't _want _to apologies." He said desperately. He didn't like seeing the two of them fighting. It had made Ken so sad, and even though Daisuke was dating Takeru, he still felt the need to make sure Ken was _always _happy. Right now Ken was far from happy, very, _very_ far from happy.

"Sounds to me like you are trying the wrong tactic, after all actions speak louder then words. From what you've said – and what I read out of your diary when you weren't looking- all Yamato and Ken have done are apologies to one another and try to talk things through. There is more then one way to fix a dam kiddo. Sometimes it takes more then one try. Thomas Edison once said "'I have not failed. I've just found –

"'10,000 ways that won't work'" Daisuke said finished, his eyes lighting up. It had finally hit him. "Ha, _stone _thanks Jun" He said, getting up from his bed, running up to her and throwing his arms around her in a quick hug. She looked flabbergasted as he ran past.

"Okay, I didn't say anything about stone…" She trailed off when she realized he was no longer standing there. "Whatever" She shrugged, and walked back to her room deciding that her sister duties were over for the day.

???

Daisuke waited impatiently for the train that would take him to Tamachi. Another thought hit him and he pulled out his phone, and hit the 'two' on his speed dial. "Hello?" The voice on the other side said, sounding sleepy a slightly groggy.

"Take, hey. Go to your brother's house and make sure that he's up and ready for visitors in an hour or so." Dai said into the phone, adrenaline hitting his system from pure excitement, he was positive he had it this time.

"Oh Dai your not going to try again are you? I don't think they are quite over the last time." Takeru said his voice filled with concern. "I mean, you haven't been very successful."

"That's because I was repairing the dam with wood. I forgot my own advice. I have to fix the dam with _stone _just like I said. I can't believe I was so _stupid _before. Please, just have your brother ready." Dai said. Takeru mumbled sure, and he hung up to get ready and over to his brother's house. Dai boarded the train, and waited anxiously for it to reach the station. Realizing he'd forgotten to tell Takeru his part of the plan, he called back quickly. "I almost forgot…' Then for the rest of the trip, he filled Takeru in on what he was going to do.

Once the train stopped, he flew out the door and to Ken's apartment making it there in recorded timing. He knocked on the door gently, waiting for an answer. After only a moment's hesitation, Ken opened the door. "C'mon, we're going to see Yamato." He said, pushing past the still half closed door into Ken's apartment.

"Oh, Daisuke, I'm not sure I'm ready for another one of your half baked plans. Please, just give it a rest there isn't much you can do to fix this. It's broken, just leave it."

"No, I will not. At least not yet, I have one more plan, and if this doesn't work, then I swear I'll never ever bug you again about Yamato. I swear that I'll drop the subject and never try another scheme." Daisuke said his eyes serious and truthful. He hoped this would work, because if it didn't he'd have to never touch this subject again. He really didn't want to do that.

"You promise?" Ken asked wearily. Daisuke nodded solemnly. Ken fought with himself internally for a bit, before deciding to trust the boy once more. "All right fine. I'll go just this one last time. If it doesn't work however; I will not try again." And with that, the two set off for Yamato's house.

???

"What if I don't want to see him again Takeru? Why do you have to constantly do whatever Daisuke tells you?" Daisuke winced at the volume of Yamato's voice. Apparently Takeru hadn't convinced him to follow the plan yet. He saw Ken next to him visibly pale at the sound of the enraged blonde. Daisuke grabbed Ken's arm before the boy could high tail it out of there and knocked on the door.

"Just this one last plan, just humor Dais and I Yama, please?" Takeru asked, his voice growing louder and he moved towards the door, opening it to come face to face with his scheming boyfriend. "I don't think he's up for another plan. He's still pretty angry from the last one Dais." Daisuke waved his hand, and walked past Takeru completely unfazed by the pillow that flew towards him.

"Yamato listen. Just as I promised Ken; this will be my last attempt. I swear if this one doesn't work then I will never try again. Look now; Ken's willing to try, just humor me OK?" Yamato glared, and then shifted his eyes to his ex- boyfriend to confirm. Ken- refusing to look up, but feeling Yamato's stare- nodded in agreement to what Daisuke had said.

"Fine, I'll play along. This is the _last _time however. I swear if your plan is anything like the other's I'll kick both of you out of here."

"Great" Daisuke said, a sigh of relief passed his lips. His eyes brightened only a second later, and he clasped his hands together. "Ok. Now, I want you two to kiss." They both gave him incredulous stares.

"What?" The questioned together.

"Dais what will this-

"Hush Take; come now you two. Kiss." Daisuke said again. Both Ken and Yamato begrudgingly moved towards each other. They met at the middle of the room both just standing staring awkwardly. Slowly, Yamato bent his head down to meet Ken halfway there. Just as slowly Ken stood on his toes to reach up to Yamato. The instant their lips met, you could see the sparks fly between them. They both moaned in surprise. Yamato wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, just as Ken's found his way around said boy's neck successfully deepening the kiss.

Daisuke looked over at his shocked boyfriend with triumph. "See?" he said, "Its still there they just have to re- discover it." Slowly the two other boy's pulled apart both of them blushing heavily. Daisuke clapped his hands together one more time before moving over and grabbing Ken by the arm, pulling him away from Yamato. The latter groaned in protest at him. "Ah, now here comes the interesting part." He said, as he led Ken out the door.

Once in the hallway Ken – still looking slightly flushed- glared at Daisuke, "What was that? You have me kiss him then decided you want to leave?" He ripped his arm out of the latter boy's grip. "Why exactly did you just do that?" Ken asked when receiving no anwer he growled turning to leave, and never speak to the mahogany haired boy again.

"Ah, you can't leave, we're just waiting. Come on it's been long enough." Daisuke said, going back to the door, "Are you coming?" Ken gave him a mutinous look but headed back over to the door nonetheless which once again, Daisuke knocked on and Takeru answered. "Hey Take, I have someone I want your brother to meet." Takeru nodded and let the two in. Yamato looked up from the same spot he'd been standing in before. A look of pure confusion to twin Ken's was on his face.

"Yamato, this is Ichijouji Ken, he play's soccer, loves walking on beaches, talking about mindless subjects until the early hours of the morning, video games and you. He's nice, kind, sweet, and gentle." Daisuke said, and then he moved out of the way, and let Takeru take over.

"Ken, this is Ishida Yamato, he loves to sing, play guitar, and he's in a band. He loves stupid conversations with Taichi, sushi, music and you. He's trustworthy, fun, energetic and a great friend." Takeru said, pulling Yamato foreword towards Ken, both of them smiling sheepishly at each other. They had caught on to what Daisuke was doing. He was erasing their past, giving them a fresh start; showing them with actions- instead of words- that they both needed each other.

"It's nice to meet you Ken."

"The same for you Yamato." Ken said bowing slightly just as Yamato did. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"I would love too; hopefully you can learn to trust me." He said.

"And hopefully, you can learn to talk to me Yamato." Ken said, smiling before walking over to Yamato and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

A/n and that's where I'm going to end it, stay tuned for the epilogue. I'm also writing a Taito called – er – well I don't have a title, but expect the first chapter to be up soon. Along with Raspberries the other Kento I'm writing, and the prequel to this that I may write about Daisuke and Takeru getting together. Although, since this one was so angst filled, that one will be more light hearted and funny. Ta ta for now!


	10. Epilogue: Jun?

Matt: Matt here, with 10 reasons Ky has yet to upload the final chapter of Confused?

Number ten: She's been sick (and before anyone asks NO it wasn't the swine flue…)

Number nine: Writer's block

Number eight: Her favorite teacher went into the hospital (he's doing much better)

Number seven: College applications

Number six: Letters of Recommendation for number seven (which coincidently is very hard to achieve when number eight occurs)

Number five: She's been working on her story to take to a writing competition she goes to every year. (Coincidently, a story about the boy she got her pen name from. Yes he's a guy... no she isn't.)

Number four: Band, She was caption of the Saxes this year, and now a section leader. As always band takes priority.

Number three: She had a huge mountain of annotations for College prep. Rest assured they're all color coordinated, categorized, and annotated beyond all holy hell for the sake of her OCD.

Number two: Sleep (or lack there of) She's been trying to break her insomnia for good instead of writing.

Number one: Well, she didn't write a number one, it just says; "Ten through two were pretty damn good, that's my number one"

Cain: She doesn't, won't and can't ever own digimon...

Matt: Thanks for the review last chapter Akira Nishikawa! Its thanks to you and Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla that this story actually went somewhere! Also thanks to any other reviewer she may have missed (Akira and Angelwahalla just being the two main ones) and thank' a much to everyone who favorieted this story!

Cain: And now, we bring you-

Matt: -Jun? Named so, because of her cameo chapter wasn't named after her.

* * *

_Four months. Four months without any problems. Ken and I have been dating for almost one year now. I'm ecstatic. In two days we'll be going out with Daisuke, Takeru, and Cain and Matt to celebrate. It's been a whole four months without any complication and we've yet to break up like we did before. We've fought, but never as severely as before. I'm thrilled, delighted, elated, overjoyed, happy, content, pleased, cheerful- there aren't enough words to describe how I feel. It's wordless. It's un-describable. It's bliss. Nothing could ruin our celebration. Nothing. _

"Ha-ha! Take that Yoshi!" Matt yelled from his corner on the couch, his N64 controller held high, mashing the 'a' and 'b' buttons, for a super smash. Cain groaned in annoyance. Yamato and Ken laughed. Cain threw his N64 controller down. "That's what you get Cain for pooping me off the edge as an egg." (1) He pushed the 'L' button and his Pikachu had a moment of celebration, before being viciously attacked by Link. "Awww, Yamato! What the hell?" He asked, as his Pikachu went flying off the side, smashing against the wall and successfully knocking him out.

Matt laughed as the automated voice came on. "Player three defeated." and looked over to Ken, who set down his controller. "Ken, the point of the came is to beat everyone else, not commit suicide every time." Ken blushed, but glared at Matt nonetheless.

"I didn't realize how useless Jigglypuff was I couldn't stand being that little pink- thing anymore." Ken said, staring at the ceiling, Cain picked the controller up again, just as Yoshi appeared.

"Finally" He said, just as Link picked up a hammer. "Damn it Yamato." He said as his character, once again, was sent flying across the screen. "Player two defeated." He threw down his controller again. Yamato and Matt laughed, before heading off against each other. Cain leaned back into the couch sighing. "Why do I let you guys talk me into playing this? I officially suck at Super Smash Bros."

"Because we like beating you," Yamato said his eyes glued to the screen. "Oh, hell yes," He yelled grabbing the home-run baseball bat. Laughing maniacally he batted Pikachu clear out of the stadium.

"Player one defeated." The automatic voice rang out. Matt swore and threw down his controller, Yamato smirked, and shut the system off.

"You know what the problem is, don't you?" Ken asked, pushing his boyfriend over slightly. "You're playing against Yamato. The only person I've ever seen beat Yamato is Taichi. He's too good." (2)Yamato laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

"That's not all I'm good at."

"Yamato, keep that to Ken and yourself we – personally don't want to know." Matt deadpanned, pushing his now purple hair out of his face. Since the last time Ken and Yamato had seen them, Cain and Matt's hair color had changed. Matt's- from pink to a light blue, and Cain's went from a dark blue to a dark pink.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but you guys need to warn us when you change your hair color, especially when you just flip it. I've been calling Cain, Matt all night and vice versa." Yamato said, standing up and stretching his arms.

"That's why we do it." The twins said, in perfect unison. Ken raised an eye brow at this, but said nothing. Yamato only shook his head.

"It was fun playing but, I think that we should get ready to go before Daisuke and Takeru get here. We haven't officially met them yet, so we want to make a good impression before Matt opens his mouth." Cain said, picking up empty soda bottles, and chip bags from around their T.V. Ken and Yamato had come over the day before to have an all night gaming party that started with a Legend of Zelda competition, and ended with a Super Smash Brother's face off, Cain winning the former, and Yamato winning the latter. Now, however, they waited on the arrival of Takeru and Daisuke for the celebration of Yamato and Ken surviving without fighting for four whole months.

As if on cue, a knock sounded from the door. Rushing over, Yamato peaked through the door to the two. "Hey, come in, I'd like you to meet two of the other people besides yourselves who helped us." He opened the door wide, and the two came in. "Cain, Matt, I'd like you to meet Tak-

"Takeru!!" Matt yelled bounding over from where he was standing, in one single leap, he hugged the smaller blonde. "And Daisukii!!" before either Takeru or Daisuke could recover, Matt let go of Takeru and clamped on to his boyfriend.

"It's Daisuke." Daisuke said, trying to squirm free of the hug. Cain sighed, and walked over, to pry his brother off Daisuke.

"I see what you meant by spontaneous hugging Yama." Takeru added dryly. The others laughed, while Matt just grumbled.

"Well, anyway, shall we go?" Ken asked, holding out his arm for Yamato to grab. Yamato smiled, and linked elbows.

"Lead the way, my darling." Yamato said, walking out to his car elbow to elbow with Ken, the others following behind.

???

"Well, I thought that went well." Matt said, as they pulled back into the Whiting's driveway. Cain scoffed at his brother as they got out to meet the other's in their party.

"What do you mean well? You insulted the host, then 'accidentally' dropped water on three different waiters. How is that well?" He asked, flailing his arms in the air.

Matt smiled, and turned to face his brother from the front seat. "We didn't get kicked out did we?" Hid brother groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You are impossible you know that?" Cain asked, looking with desperation at his elder brother. "That doesn't even make sense."

"It does so." Matt said stopping to fight with his brother. Yamato and Ken both rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Nuh uh!" Cain drawled, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Yah huh!" Matt said back.

"Not that we don't love you two fighting, but Ken and I have to go, we'll see you all later." Yamato said over their bickering.

"Night Ken, Night Yama" They said in unison, before continuing their childish battle. Daisuke and Takeru also said their goodbyes and the two couples let the somewhat humble home of Cain and Matt.

???

Yamato got out of the car and ran over to the other side and opened the door for Ken. Ken smiled, but hit him on the shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do that right?" He whispered as they headed up towards Ken's apartment.

"I know, but I still really like too." Yamato replied, just as quiet, opening the door again for Ken, and ushering him up the stairs. They arrived at his door, and stopped to say goodbye. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Ken."

"I guess so." Ken said smiling and backing up to his door, opening it quietly. He backed up a little more to the door jamb.

"Your not even going to give me a good night kiss?" Yamato asked his voice just above a whisper. Ken smiled at this, and replied;

"You're the one letting me go." He took another step backwards before Yamato grabbed him and pulled him back out, and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. He backed up only when air was needed. "I'm glad you kept fighting for me Yama."

"I'm glad Daisuke forced us not to give up." Yamato said, moving in for another kiss. A flash was seen, and a click of a camera echoed around the empty hallway. Mrs. Ichijouji sat, smiling at the two boys, holding said camera. They pulled apart fast.

"Oh yes, good plan, pull apart _after _I get the picture. Well done." She said her voice light with amusement. The two boys blushed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ichijouji." Yamato mumbled, bowining.

"Don't be Yamato, I thought it was cute." She said, ushering her still violet cheeked son into the house.

"G'night Yama" he said as he passed. Yamato mumbled it back to both Ken and his mother, before turning to leave.

"Wait, I'm glad it was you and not someone else Yamato." Mrs. Ichijouji said, kissing Yamato on the cheek before heading back into her house. He smiled, and walked away.

* * *

1: My friend does this all the time. It annoys the hell out of me, and everyone else playing.

A/n; Well folks that's the end. My official view on this chapter, I hate the beginning and love the ending. I'm going to type up either a oneshot or another chapter story tonight and get it up either tonight or tomorrow depending on how my Death Note fic. Mattie goes. Please read and review. See you next story.


End file.
